Charming the forgotten child
by baxter21
Summary: Scarlett Potter was always the forgotten one. Ignored in favor of her brother. All except one Sirius black. Now after she leaves the Potter estate she discover her heritage and gains not only new powers but also a new family. Together she and Padfoot travel across the world and settle in a seemingly normal city. San Fransisco.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...NOTHING.**

**A/N: So after ages of panning and thinking and deciding on my reviewers from B.A.T I wrote this story. It is a fem!Harry with Wong boy who lived all rolled in one while crossing over into the Charmed world. You like? Hit the review button and tell me! Any who adios mein Copains.**

**P.S. As for age. She is in the same year as the character Cedric Diggory in the actual story**

Chapter 1 - Leave you behind.

_Halloween. 14 years ago._

_Scarlett Potter sat on the floor entertaining her 1-year-old brother while her parents where away at a meeting for the order. Daniel was giggling as Scarlett changed her hair colour into several wacky styles. Scarlett potter was a metamorphagus. She got the gene from her great-grandmother on her father's side. Her parents were so happy when she began to how signs soon after her birth switching from James's brown eyes to Lilly's green ones. When Daniels eyes began to close she stopped and settled on the 'safe' form that her parents chose. Her hair was black and unruly like her fathers but her eyes were emerald-green like her mothers._

_"Good night Danny" She whispered to her younger brother. She looked around the room hoping to find Wormy and ask him to take Danny to his cot. She hissed when she couldn't find him. She disliked the squat man for no clear reason other than he felt 'icky'. Carefully she cradled Daniel to her chest and walked to the nursery and placed him in his cot._

_Outside the potter's cottage in Godrics Hollow stood a cloaked man with a quivering squat man next to him._

_"And the parents" An unnatural voice hissed._

_"A meeting at the order" The squat man replied in a wheezing voice._

_"Good. leave Wormtail"_

_"M-master" he began before Lord Voldemort hissed and waved his wand sending the squat man flying a few feet landing in a heap. He squealed and apparated away. Lord Voldemort started walking towards the house. He pointed his wand to the door pleased to find no wards in his way. The door flew off its hinges._

_Upstairs Scarlett jumped at the loud noise. Danny thankfully remained asleep. She crept to the nursery door and opened it a crack and jumped back inf right when a nose-less snake-like face greeted her vision. She slammed the door shut and tried to drag the drawers to block it. But the door flew in sending splinters of wood flying int he room. _

_"Foolish child!" the man spat" You dare attempt to defy me? The great Lord Voldemort!" Saying nothing she backed up until her back hit the crib. She prayed that her daddy would come rushing in and save her like he did in all of his stories._

_"So these are the great Potter spawn? Hmm. Well I'll start with the oldest then shall I" He hissed before raising his wand and pointing it at Scarlett's head. She trembled slightly but refused to move her eyes away from his red ones. "AVADA KEDEVRA!" He screamed. As the green light flew towards her a green shield appeared from nowhere. Bright burning light filled her vision and she knew no more._

* * *

Seventeen year old Scarlett Potter shot up from her bed drenched in sweat. Her hair was matted to her forehead. The vision of that night never ceased to chill her. She walked to her en suite and ran the tap filling her palms and splashing water on her face. After she had passed out her parents had rushed in to find her three-year old self passed out and her one year old brother crying in his crib a gash on his cheek. Dumbledore walked in and studied the wound and declared it to be a curse scar and declared,in his words, 'that without a doubt Daniel is the chosen one'. Scarlett remained passed out.

Since then she was the forgotten one. By everyone. She accepted the wizarding world they couldn't see past the savior but the wont that stung the worst and continued to sting to this day was her parents. Her birthday and her brothers were the day after each others. His on the 30th hers on the 31st of July. And yet past her fourth birthday she melted away from the scene. Instead of enduring her bothers parties filled with boisterous kids and suck ups she hid in the library learning about magic and the world around her. She learned control of her abilities and mastered them early. Too early according to her one and only companion. Sirius Black.

He never forgot his 'Pups' birthday. Even after he was banished from the mansion he continued to owl her presents and letters. He helped her through her first relationship (a guy Chuck from Ravenclaw who shan't be spoken of) and helped her with school supplies. He never forgot her. He was her Godfather. No matter how many tantrums Daniel threw or how much tears he cried he always put her first.

She cast a tempus charm,while internally squealing at her ability to do magic outside school, and saw that it was 7:45. she walked to the wardrobe and pulled out skin-tight leather trousers and a white tank top (All courtesy of Sirius and her sixteenth birthday) and paused at her bedroom mirror. She fingered her plain black hair and focused. She watched as her hair changed from plain black to having dark blue that eventually faded to white tips starting midway down her hair. Smiling at her Ravenclaw pride she walked out of her room and walked to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen she saw Lilly (she had forsaken the use of mum,dad or any variation of the word when she was 9) hunched over the cooker. If there was one thing house elves didn't do in the potter estate it was cook. Her brother,the brat who lived, saw with his overweight friend Ron Weasley. They sat talking while huddled over a map that James had given for him for his 11th birthday as a Hogwarts present and his broom for his 'making it gryffindoor' Present. Needless to say she didn't get either.

Her brother looked up with his 'I art holier than thou' face while Ron openly ogled her. She walked towards the fruit bowl and snagged an apple and a banana. Her brother sneered and said "Think dressing like that is gonna get you out of my shadow" He guffawed and Ron snickered. Instead of ignoring it like she usually did she turned and sniped back

"Think you'll hit puberty by 25" Lilly chose this precise moment to turn back round.

"Scarlett! Don't talk to your brother like that" She scolded while placing two plate full of bacon and sausage.

"Whatever" She muttered the James walked in following the smell of cooking.

"Whoa! There is no way on earth you're going out with your hair like that" He snapped looking at her Ravenclaw themed hair.

"Whatever" She muttered yet again before walking out of the kitchen.

"Excuse me young lady! We are your parents and you will treat us with respect! Change your hair back at once" Lilly demanded.

"What are you gonna do about it...Lilly" She said before walking back up the stairs ignoring the leer that Ron was giving her. Lilly visibly flinched at the use of her first name but sighed and walked back into the kitchen where her favorite child sat.

* * *

Scarlett slammed her door shut. _How DARE THEY! _She screamed thought. They didn't remember her birthday but seemed to remember her stupid stuck up arse of a brothers! Then a tapping on the door got her attention. It was a Gringotts owl. She opened it and the tawny owl hopped in her bed post and held out its leg. After feeding it a treat it flew away leaving a bemused Scarlett. Breaking the official bank seal she slid out the aged parchment and read.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_On reaching your full magical maturity we here at Gringotts have received some interesting news. You have now received a large magical and monetary inheritance. We here would like you to come down with a confident to receive look forward to meeting you._

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook  
Head Goblin.  
_

She folded the letter up and summoned a bag form the top of her wardrobe. After casting a few charms (Weightless,Bottomless etc) She shrunk and placed each and every item within it. She didn't care what this inheritance was. Today was the day she left the Potters for good. She pulled on Sirius's old leather jacket she walked out of her room and down the stairs. On her way down she saw Ron follow her greedily with his eyes. Trying hard to not look repulsed she walked to the front door. As she reached for the handle Lilly's voice sound behind her.

"And where do you think you're going"

"Out"

"And where is out"

"None of your business" She snapped.

"Don't you dare speak to your mother in that tone" James said standing next to his wife.

"Or what James? you'll ground me. Hate to break it to you but I'm a little to old to be grounded" She said coldly.

"What" Lilly asked confused and looking at her husband as was he.

"Jeez do I need to spell it out for you? I'm seventeen. Yep the big One Seven. You have no say in what I do or where I go so see ya" With that she slammed the door shut behind her and walked outside the wards and apparated.

* * *

She landed with a thud on the floor outside the bank. "Never could stick the landing could ya pup"

"Shut it Mutt" She said back. A bark like laugh sounded behind her and she was hauled to her feet. Sirius black took in the sight of his seventeen year old god-daughter. From her skin-tight leather trousers to her blue-black hair. He smiled warmly at her before he grunted as he was assaulted by the blue-black menace.

"Careful Scar...I'm getting old" He joked

"Ah yes time for you to hand in your playboy lifestyle for a pipe corduroys and a pipe" She before rushing into the bank laughing as she did.

He shook his head fondly at her. It didn't seem right that she was ignored in favor of her brother when, in his opinion, she should be the favorite. sure she wasn't exactly studious but sh still second in the school for her newts and her owls. And her magical ability was second to none even by the standards of the supposed by who lived. He broke from his musings and walked into the bank.

"You took your time. Maybe we should ask a witch scout troupe to help you cross the roads safely" She deadpanned.

"Cheek!" He said as she stuck out her tongue. They stopped joking when he goblin stepped up to the lectern.

"Welcome to Gringotts how may we help you"

"I was sent a letter requesting my appearance" Scarlett said handing over the letter. The goblin nodded and motioned for them to follow.

* * *

They came to an office and the goblin ushered them inside.

"Master Griphook Lord Black and Miss Potter are here to see you" before rushing back out, Scarlett wondered how he knew their names but figure that as Sirius was Lord black it got you certain things like being recognized on sight.

"Ah yes. Miss Potter and I presume Lord Black is your confident"

"He is Master Griphook"

"Please. It's just Griphook" He said showing sharp teeth.

"As you wish. Then can I ask you to call me Scarlett"

"As you wish. Now you reached your magical maturity recently and this has presented itself to us in the form of a rather peculiar inheritance"

"To whom am I to have inheritance from"

"Most of them the required amount of money when a witch comes of age in a family from the Potter vaults and you have also been named the heir to the Ancient house of black by Lord Black here" She nodded. Sirius mentioned something like that to her a few years back that when she was of age she would be named heir to the Black family.

"But the most peculiar thing has occurred"

"What"

"What do you know of your heritage particularly the Wiccan side"

"Err I know on my fathers side there was...Supposedly a wizard squib who turned out to be a Wiccan witch. He was apparently the last of their kind though. Why"

"Because you have been named their heir"

"But..that's impossible" Wizarding magic and Wiccan magics don't mix in one body...That's why no-one else in the Potter family could be one"

"And yet..It states clearly here that should you accept this inheritance you will be the first living being to house both magics" Griphook stated.

"Wait..Didn't Merlin house both magics"

"He did and according to this you're set to receive his Wiccan powers" The goblin said.

"Wait..What!" She exclaimed "I'll have same powers as Merlin! The Merlin!"

"Yes" The goblin said calmly. Scarlett astounded collapsed into the nearest chair and stared blankly at the wall "Is she okay" He asked looking at Sirius.

"Oh yeah...She'll be fine now about her inheritance what does she have to do to claim it" This seemed to snap her out of the trance. "Oh she needs to simply say the words I, Scarlett Rose Potter do hereby accept my heritage So mote it be"

"Okay and I can do that anywhere" She asked after grimacing at her full name.

"Yes..But I would advise doing it now as the magic will take a few hours to fully settle in" He advised.

"You can do it in a minute Griphook about the other thing that we came here for"

"Other thing what other thing" Scarlett asked her curiosity coming off in waves.

"Indeed Mr Black. It seems that upon young Mr Potters 14th birthday he was named the full heir to the Potter family and Miss Potter here was subsequently disowned. This was over seen and advised by Albus Dumbledore" Scarlett hissed at the name. Another reason to hate the manipulative old goat The goblin merely continued cutting short her internal rant " As this is the case I see no reason for your proposal to not go into effect" Griphook replied pulling out a stack of papers.

"What proposal? Sirius what's going on!" She asked as Sirius smirked and signed the paper wincing as he did. The quill drew out his blood as the ink without marking his flesh though. The paper flashed slightly as did Scarlett making her more frantic. "Sirius what the hell is going on" She asked frustrated at him.

"Well as everything is in order I bid you good day Mr black and Scarlett...Black" The Goblin said ushering them out. Then it hit her. Once again Sirius was attacked by the blue-black menace. "OH MY GOD! You rock Siri!" She squealed.

"I know I do you didn't need to say it" He joked

"So you're my dad now" She asked.

"Yep kiddo I'm your dad" He said seriously for once. She smiled and he could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes. But then she stopped because if there was one thing that Scarlet pot..No black didn't do was cry.

"So are we going to Grimauld place"

"Nope sorry kiddo but I got somewhere better in mind" He said.

"Where" She asked eagerly.

"Well there's an old black manor up in San Fransisco that I've been meaning to check out I figure if it's decent enough we could go live there. You'd have to go to school for a year but I don't see that being a problem little miss genius"

"I'm not a genius" She blushing slightly as her hair turned pink.

"Scar..You were reading second ear books at 4..I think it's safe to say you're genius" He said "Anyway we gotta get back to Grimauld place so you can do the inheritance thingy and get same wicked cool powers and then you can cook for me"

"Are you kidding me..You're thirty something and you still can't cook anything besides toast and even then you burn it even with magic. You're the adult why should I cook"

"But scaaaar! No-one makes brownies like you!" He said adding puppy dog eyes. She stood still int he middle of Diagon alley glaring at him while he continued his puppy dog look. Eventually she caved and sighed "Fine" He cheered as he did he caught her muttering under her breath about "Stupid immature puppy dog looking gits". She watched him amusement as he ran ahead eager to get home to taste her cooking.

She laughed at his antics and reflected about how the day had gone. She had lost a family but gained a dad. Lost her inheritance but gained new magic. All in all. Not a bad day. She hoped it made Albus Dumbledore sweat. She hated the man with a passion. As she watched Sirius get shouted at by an elderly witch she thought to herself.

_San Fransisco watch out!_

* * *

**Like/Hate? let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I take it everyone is liking this then? *wipes brow* Phew! That is a relief I panicked uploading this as I thought you'd all hate it but thank the lord that you don't. And two things 1) Should I introduce Lupin into this? Yay nay? 2) Any particular pairings you'd like? I have one in mind but if the majority vote something else I'll concede and write it.  
**

**P.S. Sakura Lisel: Thank you so much for your review you sincerely helped this story grow! I love reviews like your that point out issue that can easily be sorted out much like the ones yous potted are sorted out here. Thank you!**

Chapter 2 - Departing.  


Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk. His 'familiar' perched on sat stand looked at his 'master' as he sifted through a collection of papers on top of his desk. Albus studied Scarlett Potters Newt results. During her time at Hogwarts she seemed to be a bright young witch who at times had a stubborn streak that made her refuse to conform to those she disagreed with. This led to a mutual respect from Severus as it appeared she shared her mothers knowledge and passion for potions. Her prowess and power went unmatched even when she was a first year. The teachers were hard pushed to find a single student who didn't know or indeed like her. Though she had a few people she could call friends it seemed that no matter where she was people enjoyed her company.

Placing her results in a self addressing envelope he flicked his wand at the papers sending them to the owlery to be sent to the students. Picking up Daniel Potters end of year test results his showed a different story. He did average practical work and his theory work and potion work was dismal at best. He lost track of the times that Severus had burst in her with the boy speaking of his hot headiness and his attitude to others. He and his sister were polar opposites. While it would be hard to find a person who outright hated her you could find masses of people who hated him. Several first years this last year grew exited at the though of seeing the savior but many were shocked at his arrogance and stupidity. After sending the last pile of results out he began to ponder things.

For a while he had played with the idea of Scarlett being the chosen one but soon dismissed the idea. Daniel simply hadn't grown into his powers yet. He was born in the last week of the seventh month and on that night he was 'marked' with a scar in the shape of a V which obviously stood for Voldemort with no question. While he didn't think a _Witch _could defeat the greatest wizard since himself,Of course, and while she was born on the very last ay of the seventh month she hadn't been marked and was merely knocked out by the after shock of the curse rebounding off of Daniel. 'Yes' he thought to himself as he sucked merrily on a lemon drop 'Daniel Potter is the chosen one no doubt' with that his mind slipped to other things mainly concerning what to purchase for Minerva for the yule time.

* * *

James stared at the door where his daughter had just stormed out. Silence gripped the house even the usual boisterous noises from Daniel and Ron were quiet. The whole house it seemed was processing the loss. He looked at Lilly next to him who seemed dazed as if her only daughter hadn't just stormed out of the house she had lived in for seventeen years. _Seventeen. _Where had his little girl gone. The one who greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and a new hair colour when he walked through the door after auror meetings. Here she was replaced by a distant cold woman. But he knew from all the reports sent home form school that she wasn't cold nor was she distant. Her professors celebrated her mind and her head of house (Flitwick) often made comments about her vibrant hair style choices. He heard Lilly leaving his side and going back to the kitchen. Her sanctuary and several clanging of pots indicated that she was preparing to cook for hours if left to do so.

James racked his mind for memories of Scarlett. They had parties for her? Didn't they. No thy didn't. She hadn't had a separate birthday from Daniel for years. Both he and Lilly claiming it to be easier for planning but deep down he knew what it wasn't because of that. It was always for Daniel. The a memory came over him and made him choke back a sob.

_6 year old Daniel walked with James towards Potter mansion. Behind them 9 year old Scarlett trailed slowly. Today was her birthday. Not that anybody cared. Except for Sirius. He promised to be here for her today ad she was hoping he would be in the house waiting for her then today wouldn't seem so bad. James of course remained oblivious to his daughter as did Lilly. They walked through the double doors and stepped into the living room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Several voices rang out. For a moment Scarlett looked overjoyed. They hadn't forgotten! She rushed into the room. A large banner was strung up over the fireplace 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANIEL'. She stopped at the door boundary. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. They had forgotten. They had forgotten her. She left the room silently seeking solitude in the library she found a beginners book on metamorphagus abilities. Opening the first page she tried to lose herself in the one place they couldn't take away from her. This was her sanctuary.__ James watched as his oldest walked form the room and for a moment he was confused. There was a niggling sense in the back of his head that seemed to scream at him. brushing it aside he focused solely on Daniel who was ripping through the gifts sent for him rapidly. Since that day she had never called him Daddy again.  
_

James gasped at the memory. how could he? Just brush her aside. He stalked up stairs to his study and cracked open his age bottle of fire-whiskey. From hi desk drawer he pulled out a picture of Scarlett when she was three. in this photo her hair was light violet and she was holding a newborn Daniel. Tenderly he stroke the photo. Where did he go so wrong?

* * *

Back at Grimauld place Scarlett lay down on plush cushions. After her ninth birthday Sirius came to the mansion and upon finding her crying int he library believing no-one cared about her he immediately ran to James and a screaming match ensued. James accused Scarlett of attention seeking and Sirius accused James of being a prat. To this day Sirius is still banned from Potter mansion.

"Pup are you sure you're ready" Sirius asked looking every bit he nervous parent.

"Yes Siri. I have to. Like the goblins said this is my inheritance. Something out there thinks I deserve these gifts and i sure as hell not gonna argue" she said.

"Okay but please be careful" he said. She nodded and drew her wand from her trouser pocket and pointed it straight up. Speaking in a clear loud voice she said

"I, Scarlett Rose Potter do hereby accept my heritage So mote it be" A flash of gold ignited on her wand tip (Holly and phoenix feather) and then she gasped and felt power surging through her body. It felt wonderful and her head rushed and the room span. There was a roaring sound in her ear and then everything faded to black.

"Scar!...Come one Scar wake up!" Sirius begged shaking her by her shoulders.

"Don't worry Mr. Black she'll be fine" A voice sounded behind him. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the intruder. A man about 20 years old looked at him smiling and wearing muggle jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"And who the hell are you and how the hell did you get in here"

"Me? Oh my names Terrence and I'm Miss. Blacks White-lighter" He replied. His accent sounded American with a southern twang to it.

"White what?" Sirius asked confused furrowing his eyebrows.

"White-lighters..."

"Protect Wiccan witches and future white-lighters and he got in her because as I am his charge no wizarding wards can keep him out but a few Wiccan ones will" Scarlett answered as she climbed to her feet.

"Scar..be careful you're still weak" Sirius said

"No..No I feel strong...Different" She replied. Sirius smile at his daughter.

"So I take it everything went smoothly" Terrence asked with a friendly smile that made it hard not to like him.

"So..What are you doing here besides the big reveal" Scarlett asked.

"I'm here to tell you about your powers Miss. Black"

"Ooh good. Is there training? Do I have a lot of powers? Will the elders try to stop us from moving? Will my powers grow?" She asked firing one after the other that Terrence struggled to follow. she opened her mouth to ask more but Sirius cut her off by laying a hand on her shoulder and saying

"Scar...Let him explain first"

"Right Sorry" She said.

"Okay. There isn't any official training it's more experienced based and since you went to Hogwarts you shouldn't struggle with nay major control issues. As for your actual powers you have at first control over the four basic elements at first but they'll grow but I can't say to what. And you have the power to produce shields"

"Wait didn't I.."

"Yes. On the night that Tom riddle invaded your home you tapped into your inheritance. normally you shouldn't have been able to which is why you collapsed. And finally no the elders won't stop you moving. In fact they're encouraging you to move"

"Wait Scar you knew that Daniel wasn't the boy-who-lived? Why don't you have a scar?"

"I've always known Siri but everyone was busy mooning over Daniel I managed to hid on the shadows and learn to defend myself for the future and as to why I don't have a scar because I'm a metamorphagus I change my appearance so much that scars don't usually develop" She answered.

"Right. Well if that's all Terrence we must be packing" Sirius said

"There's is one last thing before I go. What do you know of the underworld" He asked Scarlett.

"Demons live there and were until a few years ago ruled over by the source of all evil. Why"

"Well since power like yours is relatively big demons will notice and they will try to kill you. Actually Merlin frequently fought against demons"

"WHAT! Scar you are not going anywhere near a demon!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius I'm not gonna actively look for them but I need to be prepared to fight them if I need to. It comes with the shiny new magic" She said trying to soothe his anger.

"Fine. But I swear Scarlett Black if you die there is no Ice cream after dinner" Sirius deadpanned.

"There's the Siri I know and occasionally love"

"Mr Black Please don't worry I will be watching over her and I will help keep her safe and Scarlett if you ever need me just call my name and I'll come a running" He said before vanishing in a column of blue twinkling light.

"Now that's an exit" She exclaimed.

"Scar" Sirius said quietly

"Yes Siri"

"Can you make brownies now only I've been waiting for the past hour" He said with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure"

"YES!" He cheered fist pumping the air. Scarlett merely laughed.

* * *

"Mmmmh" Sirius moaned in pleasure as he bit into another chocolate brownie "Scar please tell me what you do to these"

"Nope. My secret recipe" She said. Then an owl came flying through the open window. It dropped a letter from it's beak on the coffee table and flew back out of the window.

"What's that" Sirius asked.

"Oh god! My NEWT results!" She said. She grabbed the letter and made to open it beofre thrusting it at Sirius who tore it open. "Oh god oh god I did really bad I just know it! I mean I'm certain I messed up on the transfiguration theory and I know I messed up on the potion theory"

"Um Scar how many NEWT classes did you take?" Sirius asked looking at the large parchment beofre him.

"All of them except care of magical creatures and divination" She replied "I couldn't choose which to drop so I made a deal with Flitwick that I could take all of them even though I wasn't in the class"

"Merlin Scar!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh god I did terribly didn't I?" She asked.

"See for yourself" He said passing the letter back to her. She scanned the letter quickly.

"OH MY GOD!" She squealed.

"You did amazing Scar!" Sirius said hugging her close.

"I got TWENTY THREE NEWTS! I PASSED ALL OF THEM! I GOT 14 OUTSTANDINGS!" She screamed. Sirius at this point had left the room clutching his ears.

When she had calmed down from her moment of insanity Sirius came in holding two plane tickets.

"We're leaving now" She asked.

"Sorry scar if I could delay it I would but I got a magical moving company coming to muggle up all this stuff then transport it to the airport where it will then be taken by a truck to our new house tomorrow" Sirius explained.

"How are we getting there" She asked her voice hoarse from screaming.

"We can apparate or take a port-key and sleep in a hotel then go to the new house"

"Can we port-key it's much better long distance" Scarlett asked.

"Sure kiddo..Let's go shall we" Two minutes alter she felt a tugging on her navel that sent her spiraling towards a new life.

* * *

The first thing that Sirius saw when he climbed into the rental car e had hired to drive to Black manor was Scarlett's new hair. Instead of the plain blue she had yesterday she had pink and blue stands of hair twirled through her hair.

"Love the hair pup"

"Why thank you" She replied before selecting a paramore CD. She had learned all about CD and Cd players in muggle studies while she had developed a love for the band in muggle music appreciation class. She sung under her breath to the lyrics until Sirius nudged her shoulder announcing "We're here"

She took a breath calming the butterflies in her stomach before stepping out and being greeted by the warm Californian sun. She could learn to love San Fransisco.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aw thanks guys! You've given me confidence. So someone pointed out that I didn't actually put in Lilly's P.O.V so I included it in here. So I'm actually glad that you all like them because I've never written James or Lilly before so I was worried that you wouldn't believe it as credible. So yeah. Onwards.**

Chapter 3 - Whirlwind.

Lilly walked silent to the kitchen shock setting in. She grabbed a low hanging pan and slammed it on the hob and grabbed eggs and flour and sugar. grabbing a owls he threw everything and mixed furiously. The muggle way. Behind her Daniel looked at his mother who was mixing that fast that stray pieces of batter flew behind her. His friend Ron looked at him and neither of them know what to say.

"Mum...Are you okay" He asked standing to his feet.

"Mrs Potter..."Ron asked also standing. Then the kitchen door opened and for a moment Lilly hoped that it was Scarlett. That she hadn't left so she could hug her baby and tell her how sorry she was and ask about anything and everything that has gone on in her life.

She whipped her head around quickly visibly sinking when James stepped red-eyed.

"Danny can you and Ron go outside and play with your brooms please" He said in a hoarse voice while the strong smell of whiskey tumbled from his breath.

"But dad! I wanted to play in my room"

"NOW DANIEL" He shouted at his son. Said son being unused to hearing his name shouted at him fled the kitchen his overweight friend waddling after him.

"James...How could we...Our little girl" Lilly said before breaking down in uncontrollable sobs. Sliding down the kitchen counter she felt James hug her close and felt his own tears on her cheeks. She sobbed for her mistakes. She sobbed for her daughter that she never knew.

* * *

Piper Halliwell peered out of the window in the living room. She wasn't a nosy person but when a huge removals van shows up to place several large pieces of furniture across the street in the manor that was abandoned even when she was growing up her curiosity peeked.

"Hey mom what you doing?" Chris asked as he walked in from the kitchen munching on a homemade cookie. The summer vacation had stated a month ago and already Piper was counting down the days that they ended.

"There's a new family moving in to the black manor across the road" She answered closing the net curtain.

"You mean that creepy old abandoned house that offered many a tale of spooky happenings over the years?" He asked as he finished his cookie.

"Yep...Oh I think the owner is here" Chris stood next to his mother and looked as a shaggy black haired man stepped out a dark blue sedan. He walked over to the van and began to help the men take out what looked like a statue of a dragon. Then the passenger door opened and a girl stepped out and Chris's breath caught in his throat. She was gorgeous. She had pale skin that made her black hair stand out impeccably and he noticed that intertwined in her hair were highlights of blue and pink running through them.

"So I see you've noticed the new neighbors" Phoebe said walking through the front door.

"Why is it you own your own place with your husband and yet you insist on coming here to bug me" Piper asked.

"Aw you just know you'd miss me" Phoebe said.

"Really wouldn't" Phoebe pretended not to have heard and joined her nephew and her sister in looking out the window. The girl was saying something to the man who merely shrugged and ran off. The removals had now finished and left. The man had run into the house leaving the door open. The girl picked up a box from the floor and looked around the street. They saw that she had piercing green eyes. They landed on the Halliwell house and she raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly beofre turning and walking into the house.

"Well that was awkward" Chris commented.

"Yeah cos nothing says welcome to the neighborhood like peeping on them" Paige said dryly behind them.

"You have your own homes!" Piper cried stalking off the sanctuary better known as the kitchen to bake a house warming gift. Paige and Phoebe began a discussion about the pros and cons about highlights in their hair. Chris walked to his room unable to shake the image of the new girl from his mind. _God if Wy was here I would never hear the end of it _he thought as he walked into his room.

* * *

It was dusty. Really dusty. "Siri I thought this place was clean" She asked dragging a finger across the banister and coming away with an inch of dust on her fingertip. She was going to sneeze

"It was cleaned..Of dark magical objects"

"What about all of the dust" She said. She could feel it building.

"So?...OH...You still got that dust allergy?" He asked in a quiet voice. She glared before slamming her eyes shut as the sneeze over took her ability to think.

"Sorry guess I forgot in all the excitement of moving. I guess it's a really acute allergy" Sirius said.

"You" Sneeze "Think" Sneeze "So" Sneeze. When she was done she brushed away the involuntary tears that formed. "Hmm I wonder" She mused. She flicked her wrist causing an unnatural wind to blow through clearing the foyer and the surrounding rooms of dust "I did it!" She squealed.

"Did what"

"Terrence said I could control the elements right? So I focused on using wind to clear the dust and whoosh! Instant dusting done. I guess it's like my metamorphagus abilities...Intent and focus"

"Right...Anyway so we'll unpack and then you can cook dinner" Sirius suggested.

"Why am I the one cooking" Scarlett complained.

"Do you want burnt toast for dinner" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Point taken" She called as she walked up the stairs. She walked to the first room and placed the box down on what appeared to be a newly bought king sized bed. She shook her head at it. If there was one thing that Sirius wasn't afraid to do was spend his inheritance wildly including clothes and enough classic cars and motorcycles as possible. Tearing open the box she pulled out her possessions and placing them down with magic.

She discreetly pulled the curtain back and looked at the house across the street and smirked at their expressions when she caught them staring. At least it wasn't because of her stupid younger brother. And that boy who was looking as well was pretty cute.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So Betrayal at Twilight is finished and done so I'm focusing my attention on this and The definition of insanity. Anyways here goes nothing.**

Chapter 4 - Charming the neighbors.

Albus was contently sat in his office sucking a lemon drop when his fireplace erupted in green flames. "Albus!" Two familiar voices rang out.

"James..Lilly whatever is the matter" He asked.

"She's gone! Scarlett left home...Come on we need to find her...We need to say how sorry we are" James said as Lilly nodded.

"What about Daniel" Albus asked.

"He's fine he's with the Weasley's but we need to find Scarlett" Lilly replied. Albus stroked his beard and thought. With the little brat gone he would have no distractions from his plan for the Potters. She was too smart for her own good. "Now Lilly James this is for the best" He said beofre waving his wand over the two of them.

They stared at him glassy eyed and unfocused. His compulsion charm working effectively. "Now...You two will go back to Potter Manor and spend the holidays planning lessons and working on your ministry reports. You will not look for Scarlett. You will continue life as per your other instructions.

They nodded and went back to the floo. Vanishing into green flames they swirled back to Potter Manor were they spent the rest of the day working on their work until Arthur extended an invitation to the burrow.

* * *

Piper scooped the last batch of homemade cookies into a basket. "Hey mom what are you doing?" Chris asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Making cookies for the new neighbors" She replied turning her back to him. A cookie within the basket vanished in a column of blue and white lights.

"Put it back" She said turning back around.

"Put what back" He said innocently. She raised an eyebrow and he sighed before the cookie reappeared back inside the basket.

"Aww come one you make your famous chocolate chip cookies and you wave them around in front of me and then scold me when I take one! You madame are cruel woman"

"The harshest now come on you're greeting them too" She said to a groaning Chris.

They walked across the street to Black Manor which now looked inviting compared to over grown and mysterious. Piper rung the door bell and a loud "COMING!" Sounded from the other side of the door.

The door swung open to reveal man with longish black hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to exude mischief. "Hello" He said revealing a British accent.

"Hi I'm Piper Halliwell form across the street I thought I might introduce myself and welcome you to the neighborhood" She said.

"Oh great I'm Sirius Black...Do wanna a cup of Coffee or..."

"That would be great. Oh this is my son Chris"

"Hello Chris. Scar should be upstairs she should be down in a minute" he said as he stood to the side inviting both Chris and Piper in. As she passed Piper handed him the basket and missed his eyes light up in childish glee.

The first thing Piper noticed was a hallway full of pictures. In the beginning their was a few of a group of people in front of what looked like a castle but as it moved further on it grew into a collection of pictures of a girl who aged in each one and sometimes a shot of both of them together. Piper turned to ask Sirius but found he was gone and by the sound of it was making coffee.

"Hey Siri! Did you wash my blue jeans" A voice called form the stairs. Piper looked and saw a teen about Chris's age walk onto the landing wearing just her underwear.

"OH CRAP!" She squealed and ducked behind the banister on the landing. "Umm...Hi I'm Scarlett er I'll be right back...With clothes on" She said. Chris remained rooted to the spot. He had just seen her underwear...In her house.

"Chris" His mother called smirking at him. He coughed and blushed a little.

"Hey did Scar just say something" Sirius asked as he carried a tray of drinks and a plate of Pipers cookies.

"Okay..Sorry about that I wasn't expecting anyone to be there" A voice behind them said "Sirius seems to forget to tell me these things"

"Sorry pup" Sirius said smirking slightly.

"You do know what this means right Siri? Revenge" She said sitting down and smiling at Piper "Anyway now that I'm not half naked I'm Scarlett"

"Hi Scarlett I'm piper form across the street and this is my son Chris" She said motioning to her son.

Soon the conversation turned to idle small talk. "Hey Siri do you mind if Chris shows me the Library"

"Sure but this time scar at least leave some books for the librarian" Scarlett blushed.

"I was eight and I'd never seen a library outside of the family one" She stood up and hugged her father and followed Chris out of the door.

They walked down the street in companionable silence. "So what is there to do in San Fransisco during the summer"

"Lots of stuff. I mean I usually wait tables at my moms restaurant sometimes but there's the park and since the city's so big there's nearly always something to do"

"That's a difference from England. I mean were I came from the town is so small you blink and miss everything" She said.

"Hey Scarlett now that we've traded meaningless small talk in the hopes of becoming friends can you tell me something"

"Yeah sure"

"How did you get your hair like that when yesterday it was pink and blue"

"That's easy...Magic" She said simply. She looked serious beofre bursting out in laughter. "Your face..no I was friends with an aspiring hairdresser so she taught me how to do highlights properly" It wasn't a total lie. Michelle Higgins in their dorm was obsessed with dying her hair the muggle way.

Chris smiled a little tighter than usual the magic comment made his heart leap before he shrugged it off and held the door open for her. Together they walked into the library talking about their favorite authors and films as the afternoon slipped by.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: No Sirius wont be paired with any of the sisters I contemplated it but I like the pairings from the original show sorry guys! Any ways on with it.**

Chapter 5- Secrets and dates.

Scarlett slipped into her bed that night. She had a great time with Chris at the library and it was announced upon her reentry at her house that they would be having dinner with the extended family of the Halliwell's. She marked her place in her book and turned off her lamp. She fell asleep in moments.

_She flickered her eyes open. She was stood in a wide open white space. It was vast then everything swirled in a splash of colours. Then she was in the library in Potter manor._

_"Hello Miss Black" A voice behind her said she turned and saw a young looking man with a faint wisp of facial hair. He had brown hair and shocking blue eyes. He smiled when she looked at him.  
_

_"Um...Hi" She said waving slightly. He chuckled.  
_

_"Sorry I forget you don't know me. I am Merlin"_

_"Wha...What!"_

_"Yes I am Merlin"_

_"But you don't look like..."_

_"Like what? A hundred year old shriveled man with a beard reaching the floor?" He asked smiling at her. To be honest she had always imagined that Merlin would like similar to Dumbledore.  
_

_"Well..Yeah..No offense" She said blushing hotly._

_"None taken...But anyway I presume you're wondering why you're here"_

_"Kinda yeah...I mean not that it's not great meeting you It SO is but what do you want?" She asked._

_"Easy. Now as your whitelighter explained I fought Demons occasionally and now that you have accepted your destiny they will be looking for you."_

_"I've been trying to research demons but I got squat" _

_"Exactly this is why I'm here. Most wiccans have a book of shadows but during my time this just wasn't possible. The persecution that would have occurred would have been...unfortunate. So I created a spell to store all my information that I uncovered safe in my mind much like a book"_

_"okay following you so far"_

_"I want to pass on this information to you. Once this happens you can transfer it to a book if you so wish"_

_"I will. I have a book that I was going to use as my own as I uncovered stiff" He nodded and la his hands palms up and motioned her to place her hands on top of his. _

_A white glow emitted from between the two pairs of hands. Then everything hit her at once. Spells and memories hit her all at once. "Whoa! Head rush"_

_He smiled. "That is everything I know. Some may be outdated but it should explain everything" He then placed two fingers on her forehead and everything went black._

* * *

She opened her eyes to see that it had become morning. Sunlight fed through the crack in her curtains. Wincing at the light assault she stood to her feet. Walking to her desk she pulled out the aged book. She had seen it in a little old thrift shop and had fallen in love with it.

It was thick with light tan pages. The parchment was soft and not scratchy or stiff like the Hogwarts stuff. The front had a magnificent carving of the tree of life. Overall she deemed it a good buy for only a $1.99.

She opened it to the first page and pondered something. She pressed a finger on her temple and pulled out the new information. She cast onto the pages and they filled with the printed version of the knowledge. She smiled. She had her own book of shadows!

"Scar! Breakfast" Sirius called from down stairs.

"Coming" She closed it and placed on top of her desk. She walked in to find Sirius piling her plate with slices of toast.

"Hope you're hungry" Sirius said.

"You have no idea!" Sh said.

"So I was talking to Piper and she said she has three sisters"

"NO NO and if you didn't guess already...NO!" Scarlett said.

"AWW! Why not?"

"One. They're married. Two. They're married and three I'm tired of healing bruises form disgruntled husbands" Scarlett said.

"You're no fun" He pouted.

* * *

The door was knocked upon and piper Halliwell appeared from the inside looking a little stressed.

"Hi Scarlett...Sirius come on in" She said. Scarlett smiled and walked in and almost burst out laughing at the scene in front of her.

A woman with brown hair she presumed to be Phoebe was hopping on one foot trying to remove her shoes while her-She assumed- husband stood warily behind her,she was pregnant, another woman with red hair was sat mixed between laughing at the couple and talking to a man that was hugging her shoulders.

"Welcome to the mad house" A voice behind her said.

"Trust me I've seen worse" She said to Chris who was leaning against the banister on the stairs.

"Oh"

"Yep. One time at school there was a food fight so big hat the teachers were mixed between trying to restore order and running in terror" She said. She turned and saw Sirius talking to the two husbands when another man with blonde hair and green eye like Chris walked in holding a beer bottle.

"PHOEBE!" Piper shouted as the pregnant women fell onto the arm of the chair.

"Got it!" She declared triumphantly.

"Hey mom when's dinner?" Chris asked.

"NOW!" She said brushing her hair back into place and motioning for her guests to sit at the table.

"So Scarlett...where did you and Sirius live before moving here" Paige asked as she accepted a heaping pile of vegetables.

"We lived in England until I was able to leave my boarding school then I was planning to go to college and Sirius suggested a change of scenery so her we are"

"Oh? And what are you planning on studying at College"

"Photography and Art. I love to paint and draw" She answered. Paige nodded and talk turned to small over dinner talk.

"Well me and Scarlett are done so we'll leave you guys to talk" Chris said and stood up motioning for Scarlett to copy.

"Sirius is it fine if me and Chris go to our house for a moment it's just i said I'd show him some of my art work" Scarlett asked.

"If it's okay with his parents it's fine with me" He said.

"Just be home before nine" Leo said as he helped with the plate collecting.

"I will be" He called from over his shoulder.

* * *

"I know it;s around here somewhere" She said as she let him into her room. He looked around while she rooted on her desk, which was overflowing with papers. It was dark blue with silver swirls across the walls. Plastered to one wall was a mural of pictures. He looked closer and saw Scarlett smiling alongside three other people. A Chinese girl and a bronze haired kid were hugging and a bushy haired younger girl and Scarlett were doing the same.

"Are these your friends?" He asked.

"Huh?...Oh yeah. That's Cho and Cedric. Cutest couple ever and the young girl is Hermione. We were close. Still are I email Hermione and write to the others all the time" She answered.

"Is it difficult being friends and being so far away"

"Sometimes. But we all try to keep in contact wit each other. And after Cho and Cedric finish their final and unneeded year at school we promised we'd go traveling for a little bit" She said smiling fondly at the photo. Sirius had taken the day off working at the ministry to visit and they were all stressed after exams that he suggested a goofy picture contest. Hermione won after she transfigured herself into Ron. They took a nice photo after they turned back.

Chris watched a she smiled fondly at the photo. _Damn it Chris! Just ask her! If she says no just say it's as friends. _He screamed thought in his mind.

"Scarlett.."

"Call me Scar. Everybody does"

"Scar...Would you maybe wanna go catch a movie" He asked at her lack of answer he quickly added "As friends of course"

"Are you actually asking me as a friend or as something else?"

"Would it be so bad if I said the second option"

"No. It really wouldn't" She said.

"Great...That's...Great..I'll pick you up and we can go for lunch at my moms place" He said.

"Sounds good" She said.

"So I'll see you tomorrow" He said as they stood at the threshold. Across the street Sirius was talking with Leo outside their door.

"Tomorrow it is" She said smiling and kissing his cheek. After she had shut the door he stood there for a few moments touching the place she had kissed. The walking away with a big smile in his face he pushed away the nervous bats in his stomach as he thought of his date tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So the support I have received is unflappable and I love you guys so much!**

Chapter 6 - First date.

"This horrible...It' the worse thing to have ever happened!" Sirius moaned.

"Melodramatic much" Scarlett said rolling her eyes at him.

"I am not! But Scar dating...Really?"

"Why not? Normal go out on dates so why can't I"

"Scar you're the farthest thing from normal...You're a decedent of Merlin and you can change you're appearance at will. What's normal about that" Sirius said.

"Don't you think I know that? But honestly maybe for one night I would like to pretend to be normal! To not have to worry if the person will ask me to change into someone else or if my brother can give them an autograph! But no I guess I can't have one night" She snapped storming to her room where a loud bang.

"Scar! Scar...I'm sorry" He called when no voice answered him he smacked his forehead "Stupid! Stupid!"

* * *

Scarlett wiped furiously at her eyes. She wasn't that mad at Sirius she knew he was only being half serious but she was tired of having people judge her over her brother or the fact she was a metamorphagus. She was horribly reminded of when she dated Chuck Whitehall.

_Flashback._

_Scarlett was happy. Chuck Whitehall. A guy she had fancied since second year had asked her out. They had already been on a few dates and now were 'official'. She was sat in the three broomsticks waiting for him to arrive. He did and she greeted him with a kiss but he moved so it was on his cheek_

_"Chuck...What's wrong" She asked hurt slightly as they sat down._

_"Nothing...It's just...We've been going out for a while so I thought you might be able to do me a favour"_

_"Sure...what is it" She asked._

_He took a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and placed it in front of her. It was a photo of a woman with blonde hair and...Very large endowments._

_"Chuck…what's this"_

_"Can you make yourself look like this?" He asked. For a long time she stared at him like a goldfish. Then she reached over and slapped him on his face. He fell of his chair with the force of it and she stood up with tears gathering in her eyes. She turned and ran back to the castle repeating the mantra of 'I will not cry'. She ran into her dorm room where she met Cho. Upon seeing her friend she cancelled the date with Cedric who came into the common room. Together they held their friend and each silently vowed to destroy the boy who had hurt her._

_End flashback._

A knock at her door dragged her from her memories. She opened the door to find Sirius with a small box.

"Hey Scar..Can I come in" She moved out of the way and he walked in. He sat down on her bed and opened the box. He pulled out a photo and handed it to her.

It was of Sirius with a blonde woman. They were holding each other. "A year after Hogwarts I met Kathrine at a muggle bookstore. We bumped into each other and ended up talking over coffee all night. That was taken a year or so after we met. I loved her so much. I stopped using magic and even lessened my contact with everybody. I wanted to be normal. To have someone who wouldn't judge me because of my parents or family"

"What happened"

"She was killed by death-eaters a year after this. I get it Scar. I really do. I was being an idiot downstairs. But I know what it;s kike to want to be normal" He said. She sat net to him and hugged him tight.

"Siri...It's not like I'm planning marriage and kids right now. I just wanna date" She said "But thank you...For telling me"

"Any time Scar…Don't be afraid to call me a prat when I act like one"

"Any time Siri...Now I gotta get ready for my date" She said hugging him again and kissing his cheek. She watched at his friends retreating back. Sighing she dived head first into her wardrobe and looked through the dredges at bottom.

They walked in a pleasant silence. After the movie they had taken a stroll to Piper's restaurant, Halliwells, and eaten a delicious meal (free of course), Now they were walking the streets of San Francisco.

"So…You eat for free every time you go there"

"Pretty much. It's handy for days like this" He said with a smile. They took a turn down an alley behind a few shops which Scarlett learned was a short cut to their street.

"So…I had a lot of fun with you" She said as they came to a stop at an intersection.

"Me too…I hope we can do it again" He said slightly with a slightly hopeful tone at the end.

"Definitely" She said smiling. She stepped closer to him and he leaned his head to hers. She could feel his breath on her cheek. They moved closer until.

An energy ball flew above their heads and exploded in a shower of sparks.

Scarlett quickly spun around and faced the attacker. It was a low level demon if her memory served her correct and a simple fire attack should vanquish it. Another energy ball flew to her and she ducked as it exploded behind her. That being said she needed to live to vanquish it.

A trash can lid flew past her and she saw Chris with his arm extended. He flicked his hand and a dumpster flew around trapping it against the wall. It snarled in fury and conjured and threw another energy ball. It threw it but Scarlett flicking her hand sent it spinning back with a gust of wind. It screamed as it exploded.

Scarlett turned and looked at Chris with him doing the same. Nothing was said for a while and the only noise was the occasional his form the pipes leading to a take out and the sound of traffic behind them.

"I'm a witch" She said.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I won be updating anytime soon since I will be in Wales for a few days doing Coursework ('Joy' He says sarcastically) but I will be back soon so don't give up. So the time gap may bug some people but it was necessary to continue the story as I really could not be arsed to write a years worth of summer filler. So you may let your imagination do that for you. Any way tell me what you think of this chapter!  
**

**P.S: Paige has no kids yet married to Henry, Phoebe married to coop and is pregnant. Just to clarify.**

Chapter 7 - Cat out of the bag.

"So let me get this straight you orbed your brother into the Sahara desert!" Scarlett asked as they walked down the street towards the manor.

"Yep" Chris said popping the 'p'

"Why" She asked

"He ate the last piece of my birthday cake" Chris answered

"Say no more say no more. Last time Siri tried that he nearly lost a finger" She said. Chris laughed and then asked

"SO what about you. What was the craziest thing you did with magic"

"I turned my teachers hair neon green" She said thinking back to the time Lilly sent the two to a muggle primary school before Hogwarts.

"What! Why?" Chris asked eagerly.

"She gave me a 19 out of 20 mark on my maths homework and when I asked why she said and I quote 'You didn't use the right colour pen to underline the date. It must be done in green' So I thought if she like green so much why not have it" She said.

"Geez. Remind me never to piss you off"

"It would be wise you didn't" She said sweetly.

"Wanna see the book" He asked.

"Hell yeah! Gotta compare it to mine" She said.

"Great come 'on" He said running ahead. She rolled her eyes and ran after him.

* * *

Piper was having a stress free day. Leo had gone out to deal with some issues at the restaurant and Chris was one his date. She smiled as she thought of her youngest. She sighed in contentment as the manor remained blissfully quiet. For about thirty more seconds.

"MOM! I'M HOME!" Her youngest yelled from the door.

"Just a single moment of peace. It's all I ask" She begged the ceiling before turning back to face her son "I can see that where is Scarlett"

"Right here" She said walking into the manor clutching her side.

"Hey mom can I show her the book. OH WAIT! I didn't tell you. Scar is a witch too! We were walking back from the restaurant and a demon attacked and we vanquished it together!" He said.

"So you're a witch" Piper asked. Scarlett nodded.

"I have to say I am so glad that I finally have someone to talk to my own age about magic stuff" She said.

"I know what you mean" Piper said "Tell you what. How about you and Sirius come for dinner and we can meet but this time properly"

"That sound great I'll ask Sirius when I get home" She said. Giving in to Chris who was tugging her shirt she followed him up to the attic. There on a perch sat a large green book.

"Wow. It feels..Powerful" She murmured.

"Huh?" Chris asked confused.

"I'm more in tune with magic that sometimes when a really powerful object is near me I can sort feel the waves of power" She explained stroking the books front.

"But..How can the book be powerful" Chris asked intrigued.

"Basically when you write spells down a piece of magic goes with it. Because this book is a family heirloom it means that it will be incredibly tong back that up with it being the charmed one's book." She said.

"Wow. That's amazing" He whispered stepping closer to her.

"Magic is amazing" She whispered back moving closer to him. Then their lips met. No energy balls to interrupt. It was...magical to say the least.

Scarlett had kissed boys before but none of them felt like this. It was soft and sweet but raw and desperate.

They separated and Chris looked questionably at her hair. "Is changing your appearance your powers" His breath dancing on her cheek as he played with a strand of her now pink coloured hair.

"No...It's kind of in my genes. It's why I don't date a whole lot. People ask me to change" She said.

"I would never ask you to change" He whispered. She smiled softly tugging him down to meet his lips in another sweet kiss.

* * *

_One year later England.  
_

Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang sat with their hands clasped together with Hermione sat next to them avidly watching the chaos play out. While in the maze Daniel had left him to face the blast ended skrewt alone and he had nearly lost the battle were it not for a voice seemingly like Hermione's reminding him to use the impedimenta charm.

Luckily he escaped with only a few scrapes. Then he had to dodge several weak stunners sent by Daniel as he huffed to the cup. He watched heartbroken as he vanished. He had lost. The maze then split open revealing a path towards the crowd again.

Upon leaving the maze Cho had run to him and kissed him hard and nearly knocked him over. Hermione then hugged him fiercely. It was a good thing Scarlett wasn't her otherwise he would have been killed by three vicious displays of affection. A kiss that stole his breath and two bone crushing hugs. Assuring them he was fine they sat down awaiting the return of the brat.

An hour later he appeared injured and spouting nonsense like "He said I wasn't the right one! What the hell does that mean!". Shrugging the trio walked away towards the castle to pack and send a letter off to their mutual friend with plans for the summer after Cho's 16th birthday.

* * *

"...And then he asked this cloaked shadowy man why he had brought me and not Scarlett!" Daniel said as he sat down in the chair in the headmasters office. He had relayed the entire of the events after he had taken the cup.

"Albus...What does this mean" Lilly asked.

"It is what I feared would happen. Voldemort indeed has returned but as to how I do not know but I believe this shadow man had a hand in his return. Daniel,My boy what happened after he said that"

"Well the shadow man said he should have been more specific when he said Potter. And You-Know-Who said that he mean the chosen one not me!...What a pile of rubbish! I'm the chosen one! I'm the boy-who-lived" He said as James and Lilly traded worried glances.

_Voldemort meant for the chosen one to be there but Daniel already was. This means Dnaiel cannot be the chosen one and Neville Longbottom does not fit the requirement needed..._Albus thought to himself _There is no other alternative explanation. Scarlett Potter is the Chosen one...Blast!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I would have updated a long time ago but I was in Wales for like four days on a geography field trip. But never fear I am back and raring to go!**

Chapter 8 - Nemesis.

One year. One whole wonderful year Scarlett and Sirius lived within their manor. She stood in her awful graduation gown staring at the smiling and clapping crowd of parents. Her eyes sought out her wildly clapping godfather and the bemused faces of the Halliwells. Feeling another presence behind her. Arms wrapped around her waist. Smiling she lean against the chest behind her.

"Excited" Chris asked his girlfriend.

"A little bit. But honestly I have a horrible foreboding sense of something is going to happen" She said.

"Maybe it will but not today. My brother is here visiting from college. You said your friends were going to visit for a while. For now lets just enjoy the calm before the storm" Scarlett smiled and kissed him before they were ushered into the group and the first few people were called up to collect their diplomas.

* * *

It was dark and the stars had begun to twinkle in a horrid resemblance to a certain grey-haired bastards eyes. Scarlett sighed. Behind the Halliwells were partying. She should be in there laughing and making plans for her future. Instead she was out on the porch staring at the stars trying to quench the feeling of dread that was sitting like a lead weight in her stomach.

"Hey Scar what's up" Sirius asked as he stepped out His red face a testament to the amount of wine he had consumed.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Do you ever think that things are getting to good to be true"

"No...I really don't. But even if things hit the fan. I will always be with you. No matter what happens" He said. She smiled at him "Don't stay out all night" He kissed her cheek and walked back inside the house. Wrapping her arms around herself she walked back in the room. Soon all feelings of uneasiness vanished as she celebrated with her family.

* * *

The feeling was proven right. Sirius paid the post owl a few knuts and an owl treat as Scarlett pulled the paper to her and stared shell shocked at the front cover.

_**DANIEL POTTER NOT CHOSEN ONE.  
SEARCH FOR MISSING SISTER BEGINS.  
**_

_**This reporter can exclusively reveal that the highly coveted Chosen one is nothing more than a case of mistaken identity. Albus Dumbledore mistook Daniel Potter to be the Boy-Who-Lived when instead it was his sister Scarlett Potter all along. Now officials have begun a search for the missing 17 year old but this reporter can reveal that the potters disowned her allowing her godfather to gain custody of her. Where could they be now? Why did the Potters disown their eldest? **_

_**For this and more turn to page 5 for the full exclusive story.**_

"Sirius...They'll find us" She said.

"And if they do?"

"What do you mean if they do! They'll take me back! They'll try to be good little parents now I'm the chosen one!" She said hysterically her hair had begun to cycle through various colours the one it had finally settled one was a wild mix of yellow,pink,blue and red running through it.

"And do what? In all forms of the law both Goblin and Wizarding they gave up their parental rights the day the disowned you. In the eyes of everyone you are my daughter and I'll be damned if I'll let them take you away from me"

"You mean it?" She whispered brushing away stray errant tears that had formed in her eyes.

"While I'm still alive no-one will hurt you Scar. I promise I'll always be with you" He said brushing a tear with the pad of his thumb. She smiled and her hair settled down onto black hair with bright red tips stopping a quarter of the way up.

"Now go...I'm pretty sure you gotta go meet with Chris to have a lunch date" He said with a roguish grin. She smacked his arm but smiled regardless glad that things had gone back to semi normal.

"You know we have to warn the Halliwells about them just in case"

"I know. I'll talk to Piper and Leo later on"

"You're getting to be pretty good friends with them" She commented.

"Yeah. It's just like being with Remy again. You know before..." He trailed.

"Yeah. He'll come around. When he's ready. You know how he gets sometimes" She said pulling her jacket from the stand.

"Yeah I know...I just wish I knew where he was. So I could smack him for being an idiot"

"Sirius he nearly attacked three students as Moony. He'll come back when he's ready to or when something forces him to" She said "Anyway I'll see you later"

* * *

"You know I can't get used to it" Chris said as they sipped juice in his mothers restaurant.

"Used to what"

"Everything. Not being in school. I mean god forbid I actually miss it"

"I know! I mean I was there for a year but even I miss it" She agreed.

"So..What's wrong with you" He asked.

"What! There's nothing..." She stopped her denial at his look "Okay...Remember how I told about the English magical world and my family"

"Yeah I remember. It took us ages to calm mom down" He said.

"They know the truth"

"You mean..."

"Yes. They're looking for me. And Chris...I'm scared about what they'll do to get me back"

"They'll have to got through me and my family. I don't plan on letting you go easily" He swore. She smiled and a warm glow filled her heart for the second time of the day. She leaned over and kissed him firmly. Together they settled into a pleasant lunch punctuated with simple talk.

* * *

"So what do we do about them then" Phoebe asked the room as she settled next to her husband and rubbed her stomach tenderly.

"We put up the strongest wards we can and wait for them to find us. Until then we act as we normally do" Sirius suggested.

"That's good. But what happens if they break through them"

"We hit them where it hurts. Politically. The Black family has slightly more power than the Potter family in the law side. If they try something then they better get ready for a back log a mile long"

"How very Slytherin of you" Scarlett commented with a smirk.

"Indeed...How very Slytherin" A raspy voice behind the group said.

They snapped to action and formed a line in front of the pregnant and slightly annoyed Phoebe. Piper raised her hands preparing to blow him back to hell while Sirius drew his wand out. Scarlett and Chris stood near the front hands raised.

"Who are you" Piper demanded.

"It's funny how you don't recognize me Miss...Black is it now? When it is you I have sought out" He replied. Shadows that seemed to dance around him dissipated revealing a pale snake like figure with piercing blood red eyes.

"Impossible...How" She croaked out shaking as fear gripped her tightly.

"He survives through me" Another voice added appearing in a column of flames. The Halliwells took an identical intake of breath. The source hadn't changed much. He was till shrouded in a black cloak.

"We vanquished you and hid the Grimoire...How is this possible"

"Foolish witches! You dare to think it would stop me!"

"Why are you working with Voldemort" Scarlett asked once a tense silence had gripped the room.

"He claims that a child who defeated him before lays in wait. Full of hatred...Full of potential"

"You're wrong! I'm nothing like that!" She said fear literally squeezing her heart painfully.

"Not yet. But you could be. Join us. Become who you are meant to be"

"Never. I will never turn my back on the light" She said hopefully sounding more confident than she felt.

"You will...In time. When you lose what is most precious to you" Voldemort said eyes flicking over the family and Scarlet Before both he and the source vanished in a shroud of flame.

Shit had hit the fan.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: By the end of this chapter you will all hate I could not resist putting in the hunger games quote. But please stick with it I hope you don't hate me too much. Anyways enjoy and review! **

**P.s. Sakura Lisel: The disowning was done in Chapter 1. I apologize if it wasn't clear enough.  
**

Chapter 9 - You were warned 

_Scarlett was stood in front of a mirror. She studied her reflection and recoiled at the sight. Instead of her normal and semi-permanent green eyes Black soulless eyes stared back. The reflection grinned but it wasn't her normal crooked one. This was one was full of evil._

_"What are you" She asked rasing a shand to the surface and watched as it did the same._

_"I am you"_

_"You're nothing like me"_

_"True. True. I'm the part below the surface. The hate. The side of you that wants revenge. The one who wants to kill every last person who stands in my way"_

_"That will never happen"_

_"And yet it will" The reflection smirked._

_"Not as long as I still live" She swore._

_"Promises promises" It smirked._

* * *

Scarlett shot awake brushing the sweat from her forehead. She slipped from the sheets and walked into her en-suite bathroom. She stood in the dark half afraid to turn on the light for it to reveal what she hoped wasn't true. Soon her shaking hand gripped the cord.

The light flickered and then plunged the room into artificial illumination. She exhaled slowly when her normal reflection looked back. She studied her eyes intently looking for even a glimpse of the soulless black that she had seen. Shaking her head she went back to her room. Slipping once again into her sheets she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stroked his beard. He enjoyed his beard. Many had asked him why and he simply smiled but if he was honest it was because of the way it made him look. Grandfatherly to a tee. But now he was beginning to tug harshly on it.

Scarlett's magical signature had somehow changed. This was impossible he mused for a while possible reasons. Anyway they were due in Gringotts in an hour were they would reverse her disowning and that would allow both James and Albus input into her life.

The clock chimed and he stood to his feet. He disapparated and landed outside the wizard bank. Sweeping inside he stood by the elder Potters. James and Lilly were looking slightly worse for wear. Lilly had dried tear tracks on her face and James gave off a faint whiff of whiskey.

"James. Lilly. How are you on this fine morning" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Fine Albus. Can we just get this meeting over with" James replied sullenly.

"Potter and Dumbledore meeting with Griphook" A Goblin said in a bored tone.

They stood to their feet and were ushered into a room with three chairs sat in front of a huge mahogany desk. They sat down and waited for the Goblin estate management leader to enter.

Just then a sallow Goblin walked in wearing a tailored suit. He sat down and regarded the three adults in front of him with slight disgust as was the norm for most Goblin and Wizard meeting

"Hello Master Griphook" Albus started.

"Headmaster Dumbledore. Please do explain why was forced out of multiple far more important meetings and deals to come down here and meet with you" He asked.

"I offer my deepest apologies Master Griphook but we needed one of high esteem to preside over this business" Albus said.

"And what business might this be" he Goblin asked despite knowing the answer.

"We wish to re-instate Scarlett Rose Potter back into the Potter line"

"I'm afraid that it is no possible" The Goblin said smirking evilly.

"What! Why not" Lilly demanded.

"Simple. After she was notified of her disowning a Mr Sirius Orion Black adopted and named her the black heir. The only way you can re-instate her is if you name her the Potter heir. Even then sole guardianship remains with Mr Black" The Goblin said.

"WHAT!" James yelled slamming his fist onto the desk.

"THAT IS MAHOGANY!" The Goblin yelled.

"Sorry Master Griphook" Albus apologized.

"While Mister Black is alive Scarlett Potter remains under the rule of the head of the noble and ancient house of black. Now I must ask you to leave" The Goblin said collecting the files. Dumbledore looked over and scan read the top part of it. Smiling to himself he placed a hand on James shoulder and guided the couple from the room.

"Albus...We're not just giving up are we" Lilly asked.

"No, my dear, we are not. We are going back to Headquarters and plan our next course of action" Dumbledore replied. _San Fransisco Hmm_ he thought.

* * *

"Siri! I'm home! Job hunting didn't upturn anything good enough" Scarlett called after she deposited her keys in the key bowl and shrugging of her jacket. Silence greeted her. _Odd...His cars in the drive and he would have said if he was going out _She thought to herself.

"SIRIUS" She yelled.

"NO!" A voice yelled from the living room. She ran quickly towards the voice sparks flickering at her hands. She had developed her fire powers into a fireballs and her power was growing everyday according to Terrence who popped down every once in a while.

Charging into the room she saw two demons attacking Sirius who was pinned to the wall by an unseen force. Throwing out her hand a ball of fire flew and hit the demon closets to her. It exploded with a shriek. One down one to go.

The other demon just smirked and conjured an energy ball. He Threw it towards Sirius as he threw his she threw her's. he exploded and Sirius slumped to the floor.

"No no no no no" She begged rushing to his side "TERRENCE!" She screamed. Nothing.

"Sorry princess not gonna happen" A cruel voice said. Voldemort appeared "Anti-orbing wards. I must say having you join me would have been good but this...It's...Delicious" He said smirking "Next time we kill all your family" With that he apparated out.

Scarlett held her godfathers hand. A pool of blood was forming underneath him. "Sirius...SIRIUS WAKE UP! NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE! YOU PROMISED!" She screamed. Tears rand own her face and onto his body. She sobbed harder as someone pulled her off of him and held her close. Not caring who it was she gripped their torso and sobbed.

Sirius. Her father. Was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris should have guessed something was wrong. He hadn't seen Scar in over a week and he was anxious to see if she was okay…Scratch that, to see if she was dealing with his death. Chewing his lip he made his choice, he would go over and see if she was okay. The walk across the street was easy enough that he fooled himself into believing that the rest would be as well.

"Scar…Are you in" He asked knocking on the old wooden door. There was no answer or reply. Or even a whisper behind the door. He pushed it slightly and was shocked to find it swing open revealing the hall.

Testily he walked in and recoiled slightly as the smell of food that had become past its sell-by-date. Looking on the floor he spied several bits of parchment and notebook paper alike thrown haphazardly. Further along he noticed all the mirrors in the house seemed to have been broken. The glinting shards flashing dangerously as he passed.

Gingerly he picked a piece of parchment paper up and read the surface. It was an overview on a pack of demons that favoured mercenary work. Glancing briefly on the other of paper her figured they all said the same type of thing.

A fact file on the various types of demon, some lower levels and a few high level ones. A crack from the living room alerted him to Scarlett's arrival. He ran into the room and his breath caught in his throat. Her hair, normally filled with strange and varying colours, was matted and a dull mousey brown. She was splattered in bluish blood on her face.

"Scar! What the hell happened?"

She looked over at him and shrugged before replying in a strained voice "Slime creature thing exploded one me"

"How are you" When she offered no other explanation.

"Does it matter, I'm busy so can you make this quick" She said rummaging through a pile of papers until she brought up a list. She crossed out a hastily scribbled line and threw it back on the pile.

"Scar...What are you doing?"

"Painting like Picasso, What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm hunting demons"

"Alone! Are you insane?"

"Yes" She said simply.

"You can't do it alone"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do! Only one person could and they're dead! So whatever you're going to say about what I should and shouldn't do just save it"

Chris looked at Scarlett properly. She was sad. Not just emotionally but her appearance gave off an aura of depression. Her eyes that he once saw shine with happiness and mirth were dull and blank that he ached to see the two emerald orbs shine like they used to.

"Let me help"

"Okay"

* * *

A demon shrieked as it exploded into a pile of ash. Scarlett smirked as the screams reached her ears. Pure, cold unadulterated hatred bubbled within her. Cocking her head behind her her smirk grew wider. She curved the air around her allowing the demons who had tried to sneak behind her were crushed against the wall.

"Scarlett this is the part we leave" Chris said brushing sweat from his forehead.

"No. These motherfucking scum need to pay" She spat.

"Scar! We vanquished what we wanted to now we leave"

"NO! That's the way you do things not the way I do" She screamed forming flames that flickered in her hands.

"Scar…Stop this" He begged.

She turned to him a flicker of her old self passed over her face that he almost thought it was true. Then a mask of cold calculated anger formed. She turned back to the four demons and threw the flickering flame.

It engulfed them and screams of death filled his hearing. She turned back to him and gave no reaction. He orbed while she apparated.

They landed in Black manor and Chris immediately rounded on her. "What the hell was that back there?" He demanded

"I don't know what you're talking about" She said crossing off another line on the parchment.

"I thought we were after the two demons not four that found us"

"We were but change of plans. Besides we killed them didn't we?"

"That is not the point. We could have died! We don't know what level they were or what their powers were!" He said to her firmly.

"I don't care" She said turning to face him.

"Scar...What happened to you" He whispered a she took in her blank face that was a stark comparison to her determined eyes.

"You want to know what happened? I opened my eyes! What's the point? Huh! What is the point Chris of fighting like we do if everything worth fighting for is stripped away? Answer: Power. Voldemort and the Source had a power over me but now I'm getting stronger. Now I'll have the power over them" She said

"You're walking a dangerous line" He warned as she walked out of the room "Once you cross it there's no turning back"

"I'm not coming back" She said turning to Chris and before leaving alone as she apparated out.

Chris should have recognized something was wrong. Scarlett's eyes had changed. They were black.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A double update! Don't you guys feel special? Anyways tell me how you feel.**

Chapter 11 - Prelude to a storm.

The mirrors were mocking her. _Murderer _one of them sneered. Soon that was all she could hear. _Murderer. Murderer. MURDERER! _"SHUT UP!" She screamed. At once all of them smashed sending the sharp knife like pieces flying in the air. Breathing heavily she collapsed to her knees.

Sirius was dead. Dead. And it was her fault. She knew that the Source and Voldemort would be out looking for revenge for her refusal but she ignored the signs and continued as normal. Now she reaped the reward of such a brilliant idea. A cold stiff dead Father. "You know…I could help you" her voice said. She looked up through tears and saw herself looking down.

But this face was different to hers. Instead of her normal colour eyes she found herself looking at an image of her with black soulless eyes. "How did you get in here" she asked her voice hoarse from sobbing.

"Easy. I am you…Did we not cover this already? I'm the dark side of you…the one who can help you get payment"

"Payment?"

"Revenge" The reflection said simply.

"How"

"We kill every motherfucking piece of scum" It replied.

"Deal" Scarlett whispered. Smiling the reflection stepped into her. A cold feeling swept over her and then there was nothing. No fear, no mourning. Only power. It was always about power. Smiling Scarlett began to make a list.

* * *

After apparating out on Chris she wandered around the park for a while. A little kid came up to her and said "Nice eyes miss". She turned and snarled causing him to shriek and run away. Smiling she walked through the park.

The hatred she felt was still there but there was something else with it. Acceptance; the whole world revolved around power. Who has it, who knows how to use it, and she certainly knew how to use it.

But there was one problem. She had limited power. Sure she was powerful, even she knew that, but it wasn't enough. There needed to be more power; there had to be. Like Charmed power. There was no magical force grater than it there once was but that had long since been destroyed. Smiling again she made a plan before apparating back to her home.

* * *

He had to tell her about Scarlett. He knew this, so why couldn't he? "Hey Chris sweetie what's the matter?" his Aunt Paige asked.

"It's about Scarlett" he said.

"What about Scarlett" His mother asked while closely followed by phoebe.

"I went round to her house and well….She doesn't look good" He said.

"In what way not good?" His mum asked

"We had an argument. We went demon hunting earlier for a specific demon but instead of leaving afterwards she stayed and took on some unknown ones. Then when I said about her crossing a line she couldn't turn back from she said she wasn't coming back"

Paige opened her mouth when the door flew open bouncing back slightly as it hit the wall with a bang. A wind blew inward as they rushed out to see what was going on.

Scarlett was floating on air as she burst into the Manor. She had black eyes that gleamed as she took in the four witches before her. "Scarlett what are you doing?" Phoebe asked

"It's not enough" She said holding out her arm. The book of shadows flew from the attic and landed in her arm. It began to slip away when she waved a hand over it and it stopped resisting.

"Bo-"Paige began before Scarlett pinned them to the wall with the air.

"I need more power" She said as her hand turned faint. She pushed it deep into the book and sighed closing her eyes.

"What's she doing" Piper screamed as she struggled against the bonds.

"She's draining the magic from the book" Chris realized horrified.

Satisfied she dropped the book onto the floor. "That's better" She said turning her attention back onto the family.

Just then a column of blue lights filled the room. "Hey Mom I'm ho-"Wyatt began before switching into battle mode.

"So this is the twice blessed? I gotta say…Thought you'd be smaller" She said flicking her wrist sending him flying into the wall where he was subsequently pinned.

She floated closer to him and studied him. Her hand turned faint again and she plunged it deep into his chest. Instead of closing her eyes like before she widened them and gasped. Dropping her hand away she gripped the wall for support as she slid to the floor.

"Whoa…Head rush" She laughed breathily "It's like…no living thing should ever have this much power…I feel connected…I feel everything. I feel…Oh god…I feel everything…all the emotions…Everything…Oh god you poor bastards…The pain needs to end!" She said before apparating out again.

The Halliwells dropped to the floor. "Wy…What did she do to you"

"She stole my magic" Wyatt said shell shocked. Being the twice blessed he rarely felt powerless but now after being bested by another who then stole his magic, he felt weak.

"What did she mean when she said she could feel all the emotions" Phoebe asked standing to her feet after checking to see if she or the baby was hurt.

"She once told me that any object like the books are powerful. You got your powers from the book. She took on aunt phoebe's empathy powers and then couples with the extremities of stealing Wyatt's…She could literally feel the worlds emotions" Chris theorized.

"So then why did she stop? If she was all about stealing power why not go for the source of it. Us" Piper asked.

"Didn't you hear her…She said 'The pain needs to end'. What the heck does that mean" Paige asked.

"She's going to destroy the world" Remus Lupin said standing in front of the door next to Terrence.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So yeah a lot of people pointed out that the last Chapter was very Buffy season 6 idea based and I know...I'm sorry if people don't like it but I loved the way Willow was portrayed so I thought I'd do a spin of it. Anyway read & review.**

Chapter 12 - World on fire.

"Who are you and what are you talking about" Paige asked.

"My name is Remus Lupin and I'm Scarlett's other Godfather" Remus replied.

"I'm Terrence" Terrence said smiling despite the drastic situation.

"Okay...So Remus what the hell do you mean 'She's going to destroy the world'" Phoebe demanded.

"She stole Empathy powers, which when you factor in her loss of...Sirius it did something to her" He explained.

"Wait...Didn't the source and that moldy guy say that she was meant to become this?" Piper said.

"Voldemort! He came to you?...Never mind priorities. Scarlett needs to be stopped"

"How? She has her powers, Charmed powers and the twice blessed powers. No magical force alive is strong enough" Phoebe said.

"Then we don't use magic. Mom remember when you told me about when you became a fury? We just need to do the same! She doesn't have to die!"

"One problem. His body was taken back to England for burial" Remus said.

"I have an idea" Chris said.

* * *

She landed in Alcatraz. Dropping to her knees she gasped out in pain. Her head felt as though it was tearing into two. Then Scarlett felt herself be pushed into a corner in her own mind. She gasped when she observed the world through her eyes but when she tried to move her hands and feet she couldn't. _That's right Scarlett...It's my time to shine_ The other side of her said her voice echoed in her mind.

Evil Scarlett stood at the tip of Alcatraz island. The wind whipped her hair into her face giving her the appearance of having dark halo behind her. She looked at San Fransisco as it buzzed in the mid morning daylight. Her powers had grown before she stole Wyatt's magic; giving her the ability to manipulate certain weather aspects like lightening and storms

She closed her eyes and summoned all of the magic she had inside of her. Fueling it more was the bubbling cauldron of rage which tipped it over the edge. The once bright and sunny sky darkened as clouds filled the empty space. A harsh wind began to blow forth sending the waves crashing towards the bay of the city. She tried to push harder was soon exhausted.

She needed more power, Smirking she conjured a flickering ball of flames in her hand. _Soon the world will burn and a new dawn will break where I rule over. _Still smiling she apparated out with a loud crack echoing around the island.

* * *

"She's on her way here" Terrence said.

"How long till she gets he-" Leo began to ask before a crack echoed around the manor. Scarlett looked at the assembled Halliwells and sneered at the pitiful attempt.

"Oh how cute. Is this it, Your attempt to stop me? The Charmed ones?" She mocked.

"Scar...Please stop this...Sirius wouldn't want you to do this" Remus said putting his hands up in a peace sign.

"No" She said shooting lighting from her hands at Remus who screamed as the volts of electricity racked his body.

She moved her hands back to her sides cutting off the streams of electric hitting his body. "Scar! Please listen to me! Sirius wouldn't "

"Sirius is a lying bastard! He promised me he would always be there for me! HE LIED TO ME!" A small part of the old Scarlett bled through

"Scarlett I get that you feel that way abut Sirius but why destroy the world because of it" Chris asked walking slowly towards her.

"You know why? We fight for this stupid piece of rock and for what! We don't make things any better! The world is better of dead!" Evil Scarlett re-assumed control trapping Scarlett behind an impenetrable wall.

"Why are you here?" Paige asked suddenly.

"There you go Paige always the smart one of the family" She mocked again "This house was built on the largest power core magic has ever seen. The Nexus"

"There's just one thing you're forgetting" Chris said.

"And what's that" she asked with a cold smile

"I promised I'd never leave you" He said before shouting "NOW". In an instant she was trapped inside the crystal cage, Angrily she snarled and began to throw balls of fire at it.

"YOU PLAYED ME!" She spat.

"Yep and you fell for it" Piper said.

"Scar...This isn't you"

"You're right...I'm not Scarlett...Technically"

"And what the hell does that mean" Paige demanded.

"Easy. The night that Voldemort attacked something changed inside of me. I split into two...The goody two shoes half is the Scarlett you know"

"And the evil side is you...But Scarlett wouldn't have let you free willingly" Chris summed up

"She would if I gave her what she needed"

"And what did she need?" Leo asked.

"Revenge. Of course that was just the beginning of my plan and when She stole the magic from you little witches I was able to break free fully and assume control. She's locked up...In here" She said tapping her forehead.

"You're possessing her"

"No...she's been in control for too long now it's my time to play"

"She'll break free" Chris swore

"No...She wont" The evil Scarlett said smiling at the horrified family

* * *

"We're getting nowhere" Piper said. They had retreated into the kitchen to discuss the matter at hand.

"We know that Scarlett is still somewhere inside of her we just need to find out how to get her back" Wyatt said. While visiting during Chris's graduation he had talked to her and she had quickly grown on him.

"Sirius" Remus said.

"What about him"

"He's the only one that could break through to her"

"But...he's dead"

"We could summon his spirit" Phoebe suggested.

"The elders wouldn't allow it...Would they" Piper asked Terrence who shrugged and said

"I could always check and ask...Maybe state this could be the only way to save the world...Should wake their asses up" He said before orbing out of the room.

"On the other hand...We need a back up plan" Paige said.

"What? You know there's no magical force strong enough to stop her"

"Maybe not magic but a vanquishing potion might" Paige said grimly.

"No" Chris said at once.

"Chris I don't like that plan either and I suggested it but at the end of the day it's literally the end of the world if we don't" Paige said.

"There has to be another way" Chris pushed out knowing in his heart of hearts that he was losing the battle. Inside he knew why Paige had suggested it in the first place.

"There isn't sweetie...I'm sorry" Chris opened his mouth to argue further when Terrence appeared in a column of blue lights.

"They've allowed it. But I don't know how long for" He said. Every breathed a sigh of relief. Scarlett had a chance, a slim one but a chance none the less.

* * *

Scarlett was studying the crystals intently when the family walked in. She looked up form her position on the floor, where she was at cross legged, "So finally decided to let me go?" She asked.

"Not gonna happen. Paige" Piper nodded to her sister who called out

"Candles. Circle" Five lit candles were orbed in and assembled in a circle.

Together the Halliwell witches chanted (With the exception of Wyatt) :

"_Here these words_ _Hear My cry_  
_Spirit from the other side  
Come to me I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide"  
_

In a flurry of White lights a translucent figure stood in the center of the circle. Sirius Black stepped out smiled at the Halliwells before turning his attention to his Goddaughter.

Gently he removed one of the crystals releasing her from the cage. For a split second it looked as though she was going to leave when his voice broke through the silence.

"Hey Pup...I'm sorry"

"Shut up" She said climbing to her feet shakily.

"I'm sorry"

"I SAID SHUT UP" She screamed sending a blot of lightening to him. It fizzled out when it touched him.

"I'm sorry" He said again moving closer to her.

"Please just shut up" She begged silent tears running down her face.

"Scarlett I'm sorry" He said finally reaching her, he pulled her into his arms.

"NO" She screamed hitting his chest repeatedly but with each punch it lost a tiny part of its strength.

"I'm so so sorry Scar" He whispered to her. Then she pushed him away.

She screamed as her head split into two. The black melted away from her eyes and a white light bled from her body as it returned to Wyatt and the Book which had been laying on the coffee table. She screamed again as the darkness fled from her and hid in a small pocket in her mind.

"Scar...No matter what I'll always be there for you"

"I need you here with me! Please don't go" She begged him as her normal green eyes filled with tears.

"I have to...But don't worry I'll always be watching over you" He said before dissolving into white balls of shiny magic.

She stood to her feet unsteady and looked around the room. The Halliwells were looking at her with tears in their eyes. She was back with them.

"Scar" Chris said moving towards her.

"NO! Oh god! What have I done!" She said tears rolling down faster.

"I'm sorry" she managed to croak out before apparating out of the manor.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So this should be the first update tonight but this one had been stuck in my head for a while and finally I wrote something down on the bus on the way to school so hope you like and tell me if you don't. Anywho LoVe Y'all.**

**P.s: Thinking of doing another Twilight/Fem!harry story Yay? Nay? **

Chapter 13 - Build it all back up.

Piper watched as her youngest went through the motions. He walked dull and his vibrant green eyes were now slightly darker with grief.

She knew why. Since that night almost a week ago he had been different. Less outgoing and more inwardly focused. Scarlett had hurt him when she ran from him. That was the thing bout Chris she mused as she wiped down her oven.

He cared to much and hated the thought that someone he loves was hurting. And he loved Scarlett of that she was sure. She loved him too. Looking at the pair reminded her faintly of her and Leo. Sighing she resolved to do something about it.

Chris had agreed to take a small job working as a line chef within her restaurant and would be out until later on. She grabbed her coat and walked across the street to the looming building in front of her vision.

* * *

She stood o the porch and remembered how Remus had stood here knocking on the door for half an hour before he slipped a piece of paper through the letter box and reluctantly left.

Forgoing knocking she pushed against the oak wood and it creaked open. Tentatively she stepped inside. Gone were the shards of glass and paper that Chris described to them.

The smell of rotting food was also gone replaced by a new smell of instant coffee. She silently made her way into the house and stopped on the threshold of the living room. There in the corner with mousey brown hair and dull gray eyes clutching a, what it appeared to be anyways, half filled mug of cold coffee.

"Has it told you it's secrets yet" She said. Scarlett looked up and if the red rings around her eyes were any indication she had been crying.

"What?" She said questioningly.

"You're staring into the mug with such intensity I assumed it was an interrogation" Piper said. Scarlett shrugged and dropped her gaze to the floor. Piper slowly made her way across the room towards her gripping her elbow she gently hoisted her up and maneuvered her into the kitchen.

Placing her on a chair that sat surrounding an island counter she walked over to the fridge. Surprised at finding it fully stocked and fresh she turned to the teen behind her.

"Freshening charm...Keeps food form going bad...Sirius placed it before he..." She trailed off. Piper began to pull out items and within a few minutes prepared a ham and cheese salad sandwich.

Pushing the plate towards her she motioned for her to eat. When Scarlett had finished she quietly asked "Piper...what are you doing doing here"

"Making sure you're okay"

"But why...I almost killed you...I almost destroyed the world...How can you just sit there and be fine with it" Scarlett said shame filling each word.

"Cos I've been there" Piper said when Scarlett looked up in confusion she elaborated "When my sister died...I was so mad at her...She just left me here to deal with all of this. I didn't know how to be an older sister I was sued to being the middle one who was the peace keeper. Eventually when we faced some fury demons things came to a head"

"You became one"

"I did...And you know what...I liked it. It was easy to just give it up...Until Paige managed to help me grieve and move on...The point is...I know what you're going through and in this family its like a rite of passage to be evil at least once" She joked.

"But with you the fury left...I can still feel it...Pushing in my head...I was in control up until I stole the magic from the book and Wyatt...And I liked it. The source told me I was just like him and Voldemort...What if he's right. What if I am destined to be evil"

"Scarlett...You are one of the nicest and most good person I have ever met...You of all people could never turn your back on the light"

"But what if I do?" She whispered.

"Then we save you...Just like last time" Piper said.

Pipers words washed over her and she felt warm and peaceful with them. Smiling she pulled Piper into a hug. "Think you can face Chris?" She asked.

"Oh god Chris! What do I say...I mean I just ran out of there with no explanation or anything...He'll hate me!" She panicked.

"Scarlett listen to yourself...Chris loves you and you love him. Something like this wont change that" Piper soothed.

"Okay...I'm ready" She whispered more to herself than anyone.

* * *

Chris tried really hard to be happy. He got a job as a cook at Halliwells and tried to stay positive. But inside he was crying and churning.

Scarlett, his first and only love, was hurting and he had no way of helping her. This hurt him more, his mother always told him he spread himself too thin about things like this but he hated it if someone he loved was hurting and he could do nothing.

Sighing he made his way home. Unlocking the door he briefly noted the smell of cookie dough baking. Hanging his jacket on the hooks by the door he called out to the house.

"Mom...I'm..." He paused when he saw Scarlett standing in front of him. She had mousey brown hair again but her green eyes were back "Home" He whispered the last part.

"Hi Chris" She said playing with the hem of her shirt like she did when she was nervous about something. He didn't say anything but hugged her close and kissed her softly hoping she would somehow know of his feelings through this contact. They broke apart and he hugged her close again while she whispered _"I'm sorry" _Over and over.

He didn't care...She was back with him and he felt over joyed with this. Behind him his mother watched dusting flour from her apron smiling softly at her son. Leo came up behind her and smiled with her.

All was well for now in the Halliwell manor.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So finally surpassed 100 reviews very happy about that. In answer to some possible questions the news stirring within England will not be mentioned until maybe the next chapter. Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 14 - Helping

Not a week had passed since Scarlett had tentatively rejoined the Halliwells and she felt...hopeful if not as though she was slightly trying to over compensate for her failure.

Her relationship with Chris seemed to be walking on egg shells without seeming to be doing so. They were both trying to b as loved up as possible, getting as much physical contact as possible.

She should feel happy and secure. Her friends and first love had forgiven her and had reinstated her into the family again. She should be happy.

But there was a niggling doubt in her head. She had no hesitation to say she cared a lot about the family but in terms of dating Chris...Things had changed. She had changed. She buried this thought as quick as it had grown. Ignoring it seemed to be a solid plan. For now she would bury it and hopefully it would go away. It had to didn't it?

* * *

It was a simple afternoon. Piper had finished up making lunch for the three inhabitants of the manor. Paige and her husband Henry were out,Dealing with the club was Leo.

This left Phoebe, Scarlett and Chris to stay in the house. Phoebe had spent the afternoon until Piper returned from the market with fresh produce for the fridge.

Once Piper had returned Phoebe had walked in and declared a 'pregnant emergency' meaning she was hungry and could not figure out how to make a nice meal with Cheetos's and cereal.

So Piper found herself stuck in the kitchen making four sandwiches for the remaining members of the house, not that she minded though.

Chris and Scarlett were sat reading Scarlett's book and adding a few of the potion recipes that Scarlett didn't know, courtesy Chris's mother, while Phoebe was reading a baby magazine and marking things with a red pen.

All was silent...until a loud crash sounded in the foyer.

Scarlett quickly rushed into action and had lightening crackling at her fingertips as she ran into be greeted with the sight of a girl about her age being held by an older woman holding an energy ball.

"HEY" Scarlett called before sending a bolt of power to the woman. The woman shrieked before she exploded in a shower of sparks.

Chris rushed to comfort the girl who had slumped on the floor. "PIPER!" Scarlett called. The aforementioned woman came running in and when she spied the girl being carried by Chris cleared space on the couch. The girl was laid gently down.

Scarlett quickly cast a diagnostic charm and found no internal injuries just minor bruising and cuts. The reason that she had collapsed was unknown. "She's fine just some bumps and cuts" She said.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Don't know heard something happening and I ran in and found a woman holding her with an energy ball in her hand. I vanquished her and the girl collapsed" Scarlett answered.

"Why don't you Chris look though the book to see if the demon you killed is in there"

* * *

The book held no answers so Chris and Scarlett where sat in the living room waiting for the girl to wake up.

"Has she woken up yet" Paige asked walking after her day out with Henry he had to return to the station to do some paperwork so when Phoebe called she had orbed over.

"No...nothing. She was fine it was probably exhaustion that mad her collapse" Scarlett said.

"Maybe.." Chris began before the girl on the couch groaned.

"Wh...Where am I" She asked her eyes darting around the room.

"Safe...Wanna tell us what happened" Piper said sitting down close to the girl.

"I was running...From demons. They work for some high powered demon called Nanuck who wants to take over the underworld I tried to kill him and he sent his lackeys after me" She said.

"Didn't he get the memo? The source of all evil is back in business" Phoebe said

"Most upper elev thinks they can overthrow him and Nanuck is a high contender for it" She said brushing back a strand of hair revealing a birth mark.

"You're a phoenix witch" Scarlett said suddenly.

"I am...My names Bianca" She said.

"So if you're a phoenix witch why can't your family help you out...I thought you were all trained to be professional bad-asses" Scarlett said.

"My mom can't help anymore" Bianca said in a way that spoke loud and clear the inference "I need your help...Please...I have no where else to turn" Piper looked at the girl and jumped to her feet

"Chris can you bring the book down and see if you and Bianca can find Nanuck and see if there is a vanquishing potion. Me Phoebe and Paige will brew some strong vanquishing potions in case we encounter any of his little friends" Piper said walking with her three sisters to the kitchen.

"Come on the book is upstairs It'd be quicker to go there" Chris said walking with her to the stairs.

"You guys do that and I'll be..." She was alone in the room "Here" She whispered.

* * *

An hour later they had found the demon in the book and brewed the needed vanquishing potion and a few extra in case of emergency.

"For the last time Phoebe NO you cannot come" Piper said exasperated "You are 6 months pregnant and with family history of births in the worst time imaginable the less demon hunts you go on the better"

"Fine" Phoebe pouted. Rolling her eyes Piper turned to Bianca and asked "So he has power over shadows so expect him to hide. Now are you sure you know where his hideout is"

"Defiantly I can take you all I think"

"I can follow your magic to you" Scarlett said reluctant to be near the witch.

"That's fine Scar we'll see you down there" Chris said. Bianca nodded and grabbed Chris's hand and Pipers shoulder who grabbed Paige. They shimmered out and Scarlett followed suit focusing on their magic.

* * *

Nanuck's lair was the text book example of a upper level Demons. He had torches lining the wall and tables full of strange objects.

In the center there was a fire pit and a few talismans that were thrown haphazardly around it.

"Well well well...Bianca the phoenix whore how nice of you to join me" A voice said from the shadows.

"Yeah well I brought guests this time" Bianca snapped.

"Ahh indeed you did...two of the charmed ones and their son and what's this...Miss Black. My what Voldemort wouldn't do to be in this position"

"Why don't you be a...thing and show your face"

"As you wish" He said stepping into the torch light. He was handsome looking with a square jaw with a straight pointed goatee on his chin. He had cold grey eyes that studied them.

Taking a chance Piper threw the vial of vanquishing potion only for him to be surrounded with a wall of shadow.

"Tsk tsk...Silly witches only thinking potions could kill me...Do you really think you could when so many before you have failed" He said stepping back into the shadows.

The quintet stood in a circle and awaited an attack. The without warning a spear of darkness shot out and grazed Paige's arm. She was thrown backwards by the brunt force.

"PAIGE" Piper called.

"I'm fine it's just a scratch" She called back.

"Piper...You got any more potion" Scarlett asked

"Uh huh" Piper confirmed.

"Why bother...The shadows surround you" He mocked form around them.

"You're pretty clever in the shadows...let's see how you like a little sunlight...LUMOS SOLEM!" She shouted. Instantly a burst of light broke out and a loud screech was heard as Nanuck stumbled onto his knees.

"Piper Potion!" Paige shouted. Piper threw it and it connected sending platters of the pinky coloured fluid across his chest. "NO! NO! NO!" He yelled as he erupted into flames before he dissipated into shadows.

* * *

They were back at the Manor by sunset. Phoebe had gone home to coop as Paige went home to Henry. Scarlett watched with a slight frown as Bianca and Chris laughed and...flirted in the dining room.

"Chris...Come help me with these dishes please" Piper yelled to him.

She watched as Chris left and she walked over to Bianca and sat in front of her. Offering the girl a tight smile she asked "So now that the whole Nanuck thing is over are you gonna head back to your people"

"Nah...I was thinking of sticking around for a bit...Seems like there's a lot of interesting things to stay for" She said looking in the direction of the kitchen.

Standing up she headed out of the manor and passed Leo who walked in looking slightly frazzled. "Hey Scarlett...Are you staying for dinner"

She shot a look over at the table where Chris and Bianca where talking with their heads lowered "No...I got...Stuff to do" Leo nodded and smiled as she walked out and onto the street and away from the Halliwells.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So yeah glad that people are liking the direction is going and people are coming to the right conclusions. Sorry but this Chapter title says it all.**

**P.S Don't own the song either but it fit rather well into what I needed.**

Chapter 15 - Sparks fly.

Scarlett woke u. Alone. She frowned and sighed before dragging herself out of bed. Her house was empty, usually Chris orbed in and they went to breakfast in a diner they had used when they were out of the house.

Turning on the light in the bathroom she ran a hand through her hair smiling slightly when she left blue lines running from root to tip. Tying it back in a tight ponytail she continued with her daily routines.

She dressed quickly and exited her house making the small trip across the street to the Halliwell's manor. Knocking on the door she smiled at Piper who greeted her with a warm hug before dragging her inside and thrust a cup of warm coffee in her hands.

"So how are you this morning" Piper asked as she dried a pan.

"Still looking for a job...I heard that a job was going in the gallery but I need a portfolio of my work and I don't feel that confident about some of my work"

"I'm sure it'll be fine honey...have you seen Chris" She asked.

"No...I thought he was here with you" Scarlett said frowning again and she sipped her mug.

"Huh...Maybe he's with Bianca...I heard they were looking in the book upstairs do you want me to tell him you're here?"

"No...I gotta...I got some stuff to do if I'm gonna be able to submit my work" Scarlett said grabbing her jacket and once she said her goodbyes to Leo who waked in she left the manor.

"Hey...everything okay" he asked kissing Piper's cheek.

"I don't know"

* * *

Chris frowned. It had been a week since he had seen Scarlett. She often popped into the manor to chat with his mom but she left before he went downstairs.

He'd asked Bianca about it, well she was a girl wasn't she, and she'd replied she didn't know but maybe she was too busy for Chris.

Donning a jacket he orbed out of the manor and into Scarlett's home.

_I'm in the business of misery let's take it from the top. _

Paramore blared from the stereo and he could hear someone singing along with it. The smell of paint was faint in the air but grew steadily stronger as he walked into the room.

_She's got a body like and hourglass it's ticking like a clock_

Scarlett was there with orange coloured air holding a paint brush as she studied a canvas. Smiling he wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her lean into him.

_It's a matter of time before we all run out when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

"Hey...What you doing" Chris asked as he watched her hair bled into a deep red with black streaks running through it.

"My portfolio...Someone mentioned at the market that the gallery was looking for some pieces so I'm doing some work" She said as she broke from his grasp and grabbing her water pot she dumped the whole brown murky liquid into the sink.

"That's great!" he said smiling at her in a way that made her smile with him.

"Thanks...So what's up"

"Nothing I just thought we could hang" He suggested. She smiled as she felt something that as pressing inside of he lessen slightly.

"Great! What do you wanna do"

"How about a movie?" She nodded and he pulled her by the arm and intertwined their hands and walked them down the street. Scarlett felt lighter and closer to Chris than she had during the week. Well up until...

"Chris! Hey Chris" A voice called ,and in Scarlett's opinion an irritatingly grating one at that, before the sound of feet pounding on asphalt brought the sight of Bianca wearing tight leather.

"Hey B" Chris said hugging her. Now Scarlett didn't mind when Chris hugged other girls but the face that Bianca pulled when he did made her narrow her eyes.

"So what are you and...Scarlett doing?" Why did she say her name like that? Who the hell did she think she was! Currently she was batting her eyelids at Chris, looking like she had a tick in her eye, Scarlett felt her anger bubble.

"_We _are going to a movie so don't mind us we'll just be going" Scarlett said through almost gritted teeth.

"Oh...Well I was hoping we could hang. I got another lead on a demon and I wanted to see if you felt like coming" She said.

"Hey that's a great idea! We can all go vanquish the demon then we can go see the movie" Chris said smiling.

"Great! I know where the demon is so let's go" She said grabbing his hand they shimmered out.

Scarlett sighed before apparating out.

* * *

"I thought it was just one demon!" She yelled as she threw a chunk of earth at a demon turning away as it was crushed.

"IT WAS" Bianca yelled back embedding an athame in a demon while Chris was busy flinging the energy balls back to the owners side by side with Bianca in the far corner.

Scarlett was sweating as she felt sure they would be over powered. She kicked a demon to the floor and it cowered as she covered her fist in crackling energy.

"Wait!...Don't kill me! I can tell you things" he pleaded.

"Why would you a demon tell me a witch"

"Because if they succeed we all get servitude duties...The Phoenix can't be trusted she's..." the rest of it's speech was drowned out in a loud and deafening screech.

Bianca stood in front of her with a weird expression on her face. "Scar! Are you okay" Chris asked checking her over.

"I'm fine" She said climbing to her feet and dusting herself off.

"Come on let's head back the manor" Chris said orbing out as Bianca shimmered.

Scarlett stood alone in the vast empty space filled with the dust of demons. The pleading demon's last words echoing in her mind _"Can't be trusted" ._

Chewing her lip she apparated out of the cave with an almost inaudible 'pop'.

* * *

Scarlett made her way towards Chris's room. Stood outside the door she heard soft voices. Two voices. Knocking she pushed open the door and walked in.

Chris stood in the middle of his room with a slightly dazed expression. That cleared up when he turned and faced her smiling he said "Hey Scar what brings you up here"

"Chris...I've been thinking...Don't you think it's a little odd how a phoenix witch, a clan famed for doing hired work, decides to be good? Or how she just happens to find out where demons are?"

"What are you saying"

"I'm saying she can't be trusted...For all we know she could be working for the source!" She said.

"Well that's a little hypocritical don't ya think"

"Excuse me?" She said

"I'm just saying you come in here telling me she can't be trusted and that she's an evil witch but last time I checked she didn't try to destroy the world because she was mourning"

"You unbelievable bastard" She whispered tears forming in her eyes.

"So maybe after everything you shouldn't be trusted". Without thinking she walked forward and punched him hard in the nose feeling satisfied when she heard the crunch of bone.

Not saying a word she stormed out as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Hey sweetie what's" She distantly heard Piper ask as she ran past her and out of the door.

Slamming her door closed she was greeted by darkness broken only by the moon filtering thought the cracks int he curtains.

Slipping down the wall she hugged her knees she sobbed int he dark as her heart broke in her chest. She felt empty but heavy like even breathing was a chore. She felt like she was drowning and she couldn't breathe. Sobbing louder she drew comfort in the dark.

* * *

_Underworld-_

_"I presume everything is going according to plan" A pale snake like man asked as a shadow cloaked figure stood next to him.__  
_

_A woman knelt in front of them looked up and smiled. "Of course. The little witch has lost what matters to her and now all she needs is a simple push and she'll fall right where we need her to"_

_"Excellent" The snake man hissed._

_"About my payment" The woman asked._

_"When the Halliwell boy is dead you shall receive your payment" The cloaked figure said._

_"And what of the Potter girl?" She asked._

_"She is right where we need her to be. Soon she shall fall and the world will be ours" The cloaked man said. _

_Bianca smiled. "Good"_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A double update cos I'm bored and Can't be arsed getting to sleep. Oh quick question reading my text what nationality do you guys think I am? Also what Gender? Nothing important just curios.**

Chapter 16 - The end of all we know  


_Here's what happened in England during this time._

Three adults remained in the headmasters office. The red haired woman paced angrily in front of the desk while a shaggy haired man stood facing the oldest man in the room.

"What do you mean she's in San Fransisco!" Lilly screeched.

"Lilly, my dear, it would appear that Sirius Black has moved into the Black manor that resides there"

"How dare Black adopt her!" James seethed.

Dumbledore said nothing but lost himself in thought. The only way for them to gain power over her would be if Sirius Black died. _For now I _He thought stroking his beard _We do nothing._

* * *

Dumbledore smiled at the paper that he had received. Hastening he grabbed a parchment and a quill and wrote quickly. Sending Fawkes out he smiled at Severus who walked in.

"Ah Severus my boy what brings you here"

"Headmaster...I require some time off. I need to contact one of my testers" Severus often did this when he was on the verge of making something big.

"Of course my dear boy" Albus said smiling jovially at him. Snape cast his eyes over the room landing on the paper folded up on the desk. In big bold printed letters it read:

_**SIRIUS BLACK DEAD!  
That's right folks, the head of the Black family (A notoriously dark family) has now  
been declared dead after his body was sent to the department of Magical funerals  
His will has yet to be released and this reporter has to wonder  
Just who will be the next Heir to the family?  
**_

_**Turn to page 5 for a full history of Sirius Black.**_

Outwardly Severus Snap was a cold unfeeling man but somehow Scarlett Potter-Black managed to worm her way into his heart. And to a lesser degree Sirius Black.

Merlin! He, Severus Snape, never thought he would ever hear himself say this but he had forgiven Black for everything he had done. Swearing on a wizards vow he was being sincere he asked for a chance.

Reluctantly he had granted him one under the watchful eye of Scarlett. Now looking at the paper Severus felt...odd. Is this what mourning felt like? Good grief it was a horrible thing!

Breaking him from his train of thought was a loud whoosh of flame and a large collection of green flame. One, Cornelius Fudge stepped out.

The short pudgy man looked like Potter when faced with the truth. In short, sweaty and red faced.

"What is it that you wanted Dumbledore?" He asked. The man had been quick to gain back Albus's good graces after a captured death eater revealed the truth.

"I wonder if you had read the morning Prophet" He inquired.

"Indeed I have Albus but if that is all you wished to say I must be going" Severus agreed as he too slipped out of the room and back to his quarters in the bowels of the castle effectively missing the rest of the conversation.

* * *

Albus smiled as he merrily sucked on a sherbert lemon. His plan was falling into place all he needed now was to convince the Potters to take the final step.

"Albus are you sure this is needed?" James asked

"Of course my boy. This is just what she needs! With it in place we can outmaneuver Voldemort" Dumbledore insisted.

"But why must it come to this surely there are other ways" James said. Dumbledore shook his head and repeated his favorite mantra

"It is for the greater good"

"But who" Lilly began before the door swung open.

Snape strode into the office and almost immediately it had quietened drastically. He had slightly widened his eyes before schooling a impassive face he walked towards the Headmaster.

"Headmaster I believe it is the week of my time off" He said.

"Time off! What the hell do you need time off for" James said

"Unlike some _Potter _I prefer to spend my time bettering the world instead of charging in like an untrained school boy" He sneered.

James opened his mouth to retort but Dumbledore cut across them both "Boys! Please! Now Severus I assure you that your class will be fine and well looked after while you are gone...May I inquire as to what you will be doing"

"I have to meet up with a tester of mine to help me perfect stronger version of Veritaserum" He answered

"Splendid" He said. Taking effort to sneer one last time at Potter he left the room and once in the safety of his quarters followed the correctly applied flooing address. In a swirl of black robes he vanished from sight.

* * *

Scarlett lay on the sofa in her sweat pants staring blankly at nothing. The hurt left an hour ago leaving a sour empty feeling inside of her.

Chris was gone. What else must she lose? Surely she had given enough in the form of her father? A crack of disaparation behind her pulled her from her thoughts.

"Honestly Black someone might have told you to redecorate...I've seen newer items in Mcgonagalls tea set" A snarky but welcome voice said.

She hauled herself off the couch an walked towards him. Severus's gaze softened as he took her in.

"Coming from the man who though Simon and Garfunkel were still in the top forty" She sniped back. His lips twitched which was a smile; at least for Severus it was.

"Touche Miss Black"

"So now that we've traded barbs how about you tell me why you're here"

"Veritaserum"

"Truth potion...what of it"

"If I could finish...Veritaserum is merely liquid however my newest tweak has now added a gas like form and is far more potent in it's use"

"And you want me to test it" She guessed.

"Indeed...As well as this a reversal potion in gas form as well" He said handing her two vials. "Blue is the reversal, the clear is the serum"

"Aren't you staying" She asked confused usually when Severus came over he stayed for a night.

"I just gained a week's holiday from teaching little brats at school why on earth would I spend it here" He asked before leaving with a loud Crack.

She twirled the vials in her hand before something began to form in her mind. _Watch out Bianca cos here I come!_

* * *

Chris sat in the living room contemplating where things had gone wrong. He hadn't meant to say those things to Scarlett...He really didn't. It was like something was making him do it.

When Scarlett suddenly appeared he jumped and stood up to apologize. "Chris I need you to trust me right now and get me your family here the more the better" Nodding mutely he followed out her orders. Luckily today was a dinner night so everyone was in the same house.

"Good...Now I need the crystal circle and for Bianca to be in it" She said.

"What...Why"

"Just trust me" She said.

"Bianca" Chris called and she quickly shimmered in. Smiling she didn't notice Paige shout

"Crystals...Circle" Until she was caged by pure white energy.

"Chris...What's going on"

"Easy...He thinks you can be trusted I don't. Recognize this? No this is a truth potion. In gas form so could luck not taking it"

"How did you get that?" She spluttered

"Helps when you got a potions master as a friend doesn't it"

"Chris make her stop...You know me" Bianca pleaded. When Chris looked as though he was going to release her she threw the clear vial. It shattered again the floor within the Cage and it lifted like a fog until it passed into her nose.

Her eyes became glassy. "Good it works" Scarlett said "Now do you wanna ask her something or shall I" When no-one spoke up Scarlett turned and asked

"What's your name?"

"Bianca" She said in a flat toneless voice.

"No last name"

"No"

"Why did you come here" She asked

"I was hired to get close to the charmed ones and you"

"Hired by who"

"Lord Voldemort and the source" Chris was shocked by this as where the rest of the family.

"What did they ask you to do?"

"Bewitch Chris to drive a wedge between you and the Halliwells then seduce and kill Chris when it was done"

"Thank you. You just said everything I needed to hear" She said throwing the blue vial down. When the fumes had been inhaled by her she jumped up.

"Chris! She's lying! I would never do something like that" She begged.

Chris didn't have time to reply before several demons shimmered in. While two fought the charmed ones the others freed Bianca and shimmered out.

"Scar" Chris began once it was determined no-one was hurt. Sensing the tense atmosphere the room emptied leaving the two young adults.

"I'm so so sorry"

"Don't be...Chris it's...It's not working" She admitted quietly

"What! I love you Scar! More than anything"

"I know...and I love you too but...After everything that's happened is there even an us left? Maybe this whole thing was a sign that we shouldn't be together"

"Of course there is! We love each other what else is needed"

"Chris I know you love me and I love you more than anything I will ever love in this lifetime but..." She paused as tears sprung into her eyes "It's just not enough anymore...We've changed too much...We need time to figure out who the hell we are...I'm sorry" She whispered the last part before kissing his cheek tenderly.

Breathing deeply she walked out the door not bothering to stem the flow of tears down her face. Quietly she left the manor.

Chris stood stock still in the room tears pricked behind his eyes and he did nothing to stop them. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his dad looking at him with a sad smile on his face.

Accepting the warm embrace of his father he let the tears flow as he felt his heart shatter into unfixable pieces.


End file.
